The love for my family
by jennifer100
Summary: Hiei and Kurama having a little problem with there marriage and with there kids...Read and find out what happen...KuramaxHiei mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Thank you Beta

Disclaim; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning; This is a Yaoi…Don't like it don't read it.

**Hello everyone, I know I should be working on The Emperor true love…But I wanted to do this story as well…I hope you enjoy this one as well…I will try to work on both story.**

**Chapter one**

Hiei was at the club with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were having a good time dancing, getting away from their wives, drinking shots. Hiei's dance partner was a pretty girl with long black hair wearing a black top, red skirt, and showing off a lot of skin. Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated at a booth watching Hiei dance. They were surprised that the 'Shrimp' had some moves on him.  
"Look at Hiei go!" Yusuke exclaimed. He yelled across the room to Hiei. "Hiei, should I tell your husband about this?"  
Hiei gave Yusuke a cold look. Yusuke laughed nervously. Kuwabara set down his drink, having decided something. "He should tell Kurama. I shouldn't have let you talk me into going with you guys. I'm calling Yukina. I'm going to let her know where I'm at," Kuwabara said, pulling his cell phone out from his pocket.  
"Dammit, Kuwabara if you want to mess this up for us, go ahead. Yukina will tell Keiko and I will never hear the end of it."  
"I don't get it, Yusuke, why would you and Hiei want to be away from your wives?" Kuwabara asked, honestly confused.  
Yusuke scowled. "Keiko is really piss me off right now. With that kid of ours…he is always crying. I just need a break from them. I wish I could go back to Makai again, it's so boring here."  
Kuwabara sighed. "Not again. Can't you be satisfied with your wife and kid? And Hiei is he tired of Kurama too? He shouldn't be here. He should be at home taking care of his mate."  
"Kuwabara, you don't get it. Wait until you have kids. Ever since Keiko had that brat she hasn't spent any time with me. I know how Hiei feels. Kurama can take care of himself for one night. I want to enjoy myself with you and Hiei."  
"As usual, you only think about yourself. You are some selfish punks. You two can stay here if you like, I am going home." Kuwabara said, standing up and putting down some crumpled bills to pay for his drink. Kuwabara stalked to the exit.  
"Fine go head and leave, damn it," Yusuke yelled after him. He took a swallow of his sake and sighed.

Kuwabara was halfway to his car. "The Shrimp should know better," Kuwabara murmured to himself.  
"Kuwabara? Where is Hiei?" Kurama's voice broke his rant. Kurama got out of his white car, a fierce look on his pretty, feminine face.  
"How did you know we would be here?" Kuwabara asked, looking surprised.  
"I can track my husband's energy. We are mates after all. I had to ask Yukina to take care of my daughter, while I went to find Hiei. Hiei knows I can't do everything by myself. I'm pregnant with his baby. He should be at home helping me," Kurama proclaimed angrily.  
"Right! I hope you beat the crap out of Shorty. I'll show you where they are. Follow me."  
When Kurama and Kuwabara tried to get back into the club the bouncer stopped them. He looked serious and tired. The bouncer said simply, "If you want to get back into this club you have to pay again. The woman with you can come in for free."  
Kuwabara let go of Kurama's shoulder. "She came looking for her husband. I just wanted to show her where he is."  
"You can go in, but you better not cause trouble," the bouncer said, letting them through.  
Hiei was still slow dancing with the same girl, his arms wrapped around her waist. Yusuke saw Kurama walking through the club with Kuwabara. "Hey, Kurama, over here," Yusuke yelled, waving at them. Kurama and Kuwabara walked over to him.  
"Yusuke where the hell is Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking around the club.  
"Over there," Yusuke said, pointing.  
"So he's slow dancing with some bitch when he should be at home taking care of his kid!" Kurama stormed across the emptying dance floor to where Hiei danced, oblivious to anything but his partner.  
"Oh man, he looks piss. I'm glad I'm not in Hiei's shoes," Yusuke said, laughing. "Urameshi, you know this is your fault," Kuwabara said.

Kurama tapped Hiei on the shoulder. Hiei turned around in surprise letting go of the woman's waist.  
"Kurama, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching our daughter." Hiei said, eyeing his mate unhappily.  
"Yes, Hiei our daughter... You here with some woman dancing and you suppose to be at home with me."  
"So you come all this way just to tell me that. You could have waited until I got home." Hiei raised a brow, annoyed.  
"How would I know you would be coming home tonight, Hiei? I didn't even know where you were, let alone who you were with." Kurama eyed the girl with distaste. "Our daughter wants to see her father."  
The girl finally spoke up. "Is this your wife?" The girl grabbed for Hiei's hand. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
"You better let go of my husband before I brain you," Kurama said, his tone cold enough to cause the young woman to hold up her hands and back away.  
"I don't want any trouble. He never said he was married." The girl disappeared into the shadows of the bar.  
Kurama sighed. "Hiei, let's go. We will discuss this at home." Kurama stopped suddenly. "What did she mean; you didn't tell her you were married?" Kurama looked down at his husband's hand, seeing his wedding ring was missing. Kurama dropped Hiei's hand. "Hiei… where is your wedding ring? Are you cheating on me? What does this mean?"  
Hiei looked livid. "You think I would cheat on you? I love you too much to ever do that to you." Hiei pulled Kurama into his chest. In the recent years he had gained more height, so Kurama could comfortably kiss him without having to bend down.  
"Then where is your wedding ring?" Kurama pushed away from Hiei. "Why was tonight such a big secret? I don't care if you want to hang out with the guys. I catch you dancing with some bitch and you act like I am the one to blame."  
"Fox, let's go home and talk about this." Hiei looked around the room, seeing the eyes on him. The security was waiting to see what would happen. Their fight was getting progressively louder.  
"No, you should have talked to me before!" Kurama yelled, pulling away from him. Kurama had enough and headed for the door. The crowd parted for him, some sympathetic whispers making him want to burst into tears.  
Hiei trailed him.  
The moment they walked into the apartment and locked the door, Kurama turned to Hiei, pulled his thin arm back, and slapped his husband as hard as he could. Hiei jerked to the side.  
"Kurama, what the hell is your problem?" Hiei screamed, angry and defensive.  
"What is my problem? What is your problem? What were you doing out at two in the morning without your wedding ring? With a woman?" Kurama's pale skin turned a shame faced red. He was past angry. Hiei held up his hands.  
"You have to understand Kurama," Hiei began. He was stopped when Yukina rushed down the stairs. She had heard the fighting and come to see what was going on.  
Kurama looked at Hiei coldly.  
Yukina came downstairs, asking, "What is all the commotion about? Kurami is sleeping right now." Yukina looked at Hiei's red cheek.  
Kurama changed the subject. "Do you want Hiei to take you home?"  
"No, that's okay. I can just call Kazuma. I don't want you to trouble yourself over me," Yukina replied with a smile.  
"Hiei, show Yukina to the guest room, she looks tired." Kurama headed towards the stairs, looking back down at his husband. "I am going to check on our daughter. We will talk about this later." Kurama paused on the first step. "Don't even think about coming to bed with me."  
"You are worried over nothing, Kurama," Hiei called up the stairs.  
"Whatever, Hiei, all you care about is yourself." Kurama proclaimed before entering their daughter's room.  
Hiei looked incensed. "That's what you think," Hiei murmured. He turned to his sister. "Would you like to spend the night?"  
Yukina nodded. "Yea, I can do that."  
With that, Hiei and Yukina went to separate bedrooms. Hiei got very little sleep.

**I hope you enjoy…please review…if you want the other chapter… You will have to review…I'm looking for three reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Half-Tongue

Warning; Yaoi, Mpreg

Don't like Yaoi don't read it

**I want to say sorry it took so long to finish up…I been really busy later…I hope you all enjoy…And sorry again.**

**Chapter two**

Hiei woke up alone in a guest room. He really couldn't sleep last night with Kurama dogging every path his mind turned. Hiei got up out of bed and stepped silently into the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw Yukina busily cooking breakfast and his daughter seating at the table waiting for her food to come, her little feet swinging back and forth impatiently and all Hiei could think about was how her hair was so much like Kurama's. When she noticed Hiei his own eyes blinked at him before she climbed down from her chair, her five year old body clumsily making its way to him.

"Daddy, it's you! I missed you!" She hugged his legs and looked up at him, her red waves falling softly about her forehead. Hiei tried to be stern in the face of such innocence.

"Did you give your mother a hard time while I was gone? I heard you've been crying. You worried your mother."

Kurami frowned. "Just a little, Daddy. I just miss you. You've been gone a lot." Hiei frowned.

"Still. You did give your mother a hard time…"

Tears sprung to Kurami's eyes, so foreign looking because they were his eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry!"

"I will think of your punishment later." Hiei relented and picked up his little daughter. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug and Hiei eased her back in her chair and took care to wipe away her tears.

When their reunion was over Yukina smiled gently at her brother. "Good morning, Brother. Do you want some breakfast?"

Hiei acknowledged her with a soft look. His restless night weighed heavily on him and food seemed unappealing. "I'm not hungry. I'll just head to work now." And moved to finish getting ready before leaving.

"Wait!" Yukina exclaimed, her eyes wide and her face a little flush with her abruptness. Hiei turned to her, eyebrow raised. "You need to take Kurami to school today. Kurama is not feeling well."

Hiei's eyes widened. "What? What's wrong with him?" He asked, worried although he did not show it on the outside.

Yukina smiled, seeing through Hiei's façade. "He just feels a little unwell. Please check on him? And bring him this tea, it might make him feel better." She said and carefully gave him the cup of tea she had brewed. Hiei nodded in thanks and turned to go to Kurama.

"Aunt Yukina, do you think Poppy will feel better soon?" Kurami asked, her sweet round face upturned towards Yukina who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yes, he will feel better soon. Having a baby can make you tired sometimes. Your mother will be just fine." She placed the little girl's breakfast in front of her. "Eat now, sweetie."

Hiei open the bedroom door to find Kurama sleeping. Hiei stepped quietly into the room and placed the hot tea on the nightstand. Hiei stood over his husband, regarding the pale, soft cheeks and dark lashes with longing on his face. Unable to resist, Hiei bent to caress the sweet face.

Awoken by the touch, Kurama regarded Hiei blearily for a moment before seeming to remember who Hiei was. "Why are you here?" Kurama asked coolly.

Hiei frowned, retracting his hand. "Is it so wrong of me to check on my husband?"

Kurama's jaw clenched. "I don't need you to check on me. Just go, Hiei. I still don't want to see you right now." And with that dismissal Kurama rolled so he wouldn't have to look at him and Hiei couldn't see the tears spilling over Kurama's face.

Hiei frowned. " Kurama, we must talk later. After work. Yukina told me to bring you

this tea for you, it's on the nightstand." Hiei refused to let himself linger and torture himself further and left the room.

Kurama pulled the cover over him and cried harder. _Hiei, I thought you_

_would always be there for me._

Hiei took Kurami to school and went to work and a little after that Kuwabara came over and picked up Yukina, leaving Kurama alone in the apartment. He got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to fix him something to eat, his hunger suddenly gnawing. Just as he opened the ice box the phone rang.

"Hello? Minamino speaking."

"Mr. Minamino, this is Ms. Takada from Kurami's school. I'm calling to inform you that Kurami skipped school today."

"What?" Kurama exclaimed, eyes widening. "That's not like her. Are you sure?"

"Yes. When I was reading the class a story she ran off with a girl with brown hair wearing our school's uniform. Mr. Minamino, Kurami jumped out of the second story window to join this girl."

Kurama let out an explosive sigh, his concern and frustration building. "I know who she ran off with. Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Takada. She's in trouble. I'll make her apologize for disturbing class tomorrow. Thanks again." Then he hung up on the woman, not letting her say her goodbyes.

As Kurama dialed Yusuke's home number he lamented again how much Kurami was like Hiei. He grabbed his keys and slipped into his car as the phone rang, pulling out of the driveway when the phone was answered.

"Yusuke!" Kurama snapped.

"No, it's Keiko." The woman answered but didn't seem perturbed about Kurama's attitude so Kurama didn't make an effort to apologize.

"Keiko! You know Kurami and Yue skipped school together?"

"Yes." Keiko said with something like a resigned sigh. "The school called to tell me that she never checked in to her homeroom. I've already called Yusuke at work and he's looking for them. I would help but I've got my hands full with Keri." She paused and when she spoke again she just sounded weary. "Kurama, do you know where they went?"

Kurama frowned. "Yes. The carnival's in town. Kurami's been begging me and Hiei to go but I haven't had the energy lately and Hiei's been busy with work. They should be there. I'm going to call Hiei to let him know, I'm already heading there myself."

"OK." Keiko sounded a little relieved. "OK. I'll call Yusuke and tell him to meet you there."

Meanwhile, Kurami and Yue were riding the kid roller coaster, having a great time. They got off the roller coaster laughing and eagerly looked around for another ride.

"This is so much fun. Which ride should we get on next?" Yue asked.

Kurami scuffed her shoe in the dirt. "You know we will get in trouble for this. My Poppy will be so disappointed in me for skipping school."

Yue just shrugged in a manner that resembled her father. "My mom will be mad at me, too. What's done is done, too bad we're not old enough to get on the big ride." She said mournfully. "It sucks to be a kid sometimes!" The six year old declared, her short brown hair breezing about her head as her eyes, so much like Yusuke's, studied the grounds in search of their next activity. Kurami also knew that though she liked Yue and she was her friend, a lot of other kids were scared of Yue because of her forceful attitude and bossiness.

Kurama parked his car and met Yusuke and Hiei at the carnival's entrance. Yusuke looked a little worried as he regarded Kurama's approach. "Kurama, you should stay in the car. This will drain your energy. I don't want Hiei to kill me for not warning you."

Kurama frowned. "No! I'm going Yusuke. I don't care want Hiei thinks." He said with a glare at his husband.

"No, you're not, Fox. You're staying here. My pregnant husband isn't getting weak." Hiei jumped in the conversation and underlined his stubbornness by crossing his arms.

"What do you care, Hiei!" Kurama snapped, patience worn out. "I'm going if you like it or not." He said, shoving past them.

"Huh." Yusuke marveled as he walked after Kurama, Hiei at his side. "Kurama must still be mad at you for dancing with that chick at the club."

"Hn, how about _your_ woman, Detective?"

Yusuke sent Hiei a playful grin. "Oh, she's not mad at me anymore. I should get in more trouble more often—make up sex is the _best_!"

Hiei snorted. "I had no desire to hear that."

"Too bad!" Yusuke barked out. "But Kurama is still mad at you. Did he tell you why? He should be over it by now."

Hiei clenched his jaw and shot Yusuke a murderous look. "I should kill you."

At the serious tone Yusuke shot Hiei a nervous glance. "What did _I_ do?"

"Don't be stupid. _You're_ the one who told me to take off my wedding ring."

Yusuke sighed and shrugged. "Well, yeah, so you could let loose and have a little fun. I didn't think Kurama would catch you in the act."

Not wanting to argue how many things were wrong with that statement, Hiei stalked ahead a few paces and talked loud enough to be heard by the other two. "Yusuke, you keep looking. I'll use my Jagan Eye to locate them." He reached out and grabbed Kurama's arm. "Fox. You can stop now. I'll look for them with my Eye."

Kurama tried to yank away his arm but Hiei grabbed him and lifted him so he was carrying the fox. Kurama only struggled a little, not wanting to fall and harm that baby. But that didn't stop him protesting verbally.

"Let go of me, Hiei! I don't even want to be near you right now, much less let you touch me! So it's best you put me down now."

"I don't care what you say, Kurama. I will not let my husband pregnant wear himself out unnecessarily." And with that Hiei jumped up in order to find a high place to use his Jagan Eye. Kurama kept silent, the look on his face disgusted and murderous.

**Okay, that it for this chapter…please reviews…I will work on the third chapter…I need review.**

**I want to thank my reviews**

**Charllotte36; Thank you for reading...you really hope me a lot.**

**ardentes; thank you for review…I'm glad you like the story as well.**

**I have not forget about the emperor true love…I will work on that later on…I just feel more into this story right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Half-Tongue

Warning; Lemon, Mpreg

**Here is the new chapter…I want to thank my beta…Thank you Half-Tongue for your help…Okay, here is the story.**

**Chapter three**

Hiei and Kurama were in the Ferris Wheel. Hiei was using his Jagan eye to

locate their daughter. Kurama fidgeted, trying hard not to look at Hiei.

"Hiei, did you find her yet?" Kurama asked, growing more agitated by the second.

"I'm still looking." Hiei murmured and the soft tone made Kurama's stomach clench.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed. "Can we please leave? I don't want to be around you." He tried to sound indignant but he could hear the strain in his voice. "S-Stop acting like you care about me and get me down so I can look for Kurami." Kurama couldn't keep the pain from his face as he forced himself to say the truth out loud.

Hiei couldn't look at Kurama yet, not with his Jagan Eyes still scanning the area. "I do. You know I care." Hiei insisted.

Kurama scoffed. "How can I ever believe you? You took off your wedding ring like it—like we—were all a lie." Kurama's throat was tight and his eyes burned with tears. Hiei did turn to Kurama then and moved to wipe away his tears with his thumbs.

"Kurama, you have to believe me. You're the only one and you always will be." Kurama just looked away. Hiei frowned and gently picked Kurama up, jumping down from the Ferris Wheel.

"Did you find them?" Kurama asked, trying to refocus on the problem at hand. Hiei led them to a building at the center of the carnival.

"Yue and Kurami are in the video arcade."

In the video arcade Yue and Kurami are playing a dancing game, dancing against each other and laughing. "Looks like I'm winning!" Kurami declared, delighted at the prospect of defeating her older friend.

"You won't beat me that easily!" Yue exclaimed, trying desperately to catch up to her friend.

"We'll see!" Kurami taunted. Both girls were unaware of the approaching storm behind them.

"You both are in so much trouble!" Kurama exclaimed from behind them, causing the girls to jump and cease the game. The music of the game wound down in the background and the girls looked up at Hiei and Kurama's thunderous faces, fear lancing through them.

"What were you two _thinking_?" Kurama hissed.

Kurami instantly gave up any attempt at excuses. "I'm sorry, Poppy!" She cried, trying to fight back her tears.

Kurama took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Sorry isn't going to cut it, Kurami." He turned to the brown haired girl. "Your Dad's here." He reached and grabbed both of their hands, as if they would run from him again at any given second. When they were outside the arcade Kurama called Yusuke and they all met up in the parking lot.

"Thanks for finding Yue." Yusuke nodded to him, his face grim. One look at her father's normally carefree face had Yue apologizing rapidly to all of them for causing so much trouble. "Your mom and I will have to think of a punishment. This is bad, Yue. I don't think you realize how bad this could have been. Now, apologize to Hiei and Kurama."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kurama, Uncle Hiei." Yue whispered. Kurama looked down at his daughter and indicated Yusuke with a nod of his head.

"Sorry, Uncle Yusuke." Kurami said mournfully.

Before they parted Yusuke leaned in close to Hiei and Kurama so as not to be heard by their daughters. "Try not to be too harsh, OK?" He whispered to them before leaving.

Kurama turned to Hiei. "I'll deal with her, now. You can go back to work." And without waiting for a response Kurama turned to buckle Kurami into the backseat. The sound of the passenger's side door opening and closing startled and he looked up to find Hiei waiting patiently in the front seat. Kurama grumbled, irritated.

"I told you I can deal with it just fine. You should go to work and be with Mukuro." Kurama spat.

Hiei sighed and turned to Kurama as he got in the driver's seat. "We need to deal with more than Kurami's escapade. Mukuro is not important right now. I'm tired of not talking, I'm tired of you being angry with me."

Kurama had to bite his tongue to keep a hundred nasty initial responses at bay. Finally, he started the car. "Fine. We'll talk when we get home." Then he turned to look at his daughter over his shoulder. "Seatbelt in place?"

"Yes, Poppy." Kurami whispered, her voice shaking.

The entire ride home was deathly silent and full of tension. When they got inside Kurama and Hiei looked down on their daughter. "Go to your room." Kurama ordered his daughter. "Don't come out until me and your father come in."

Kurami lingered, unsure. "But, Poppy—"

"You heard you mother." Hiei cut in, his arms folded. "Get to your room."

Kurami's mouth closed and she turned, tears falling over her cheeks as she practically ran to her room.

"Now, Kurama, let's talk about us." Not giving Kurama time to speak or to run away. "I didn't cheat on you. Here's the damn wedding ring on my finger right now!" Hiei declared, waving his left hand.

"Hiei, I don't care if you have the ring on your finger _now_!" Kurama exclaimed, exasperated. "You took if off when you was at the club dancing with _someone that wasn't me_. When a man takes off their wedding ring it means that they are cheating—or looking to."

"That damn Detective told me to take it off! He said I'll have fun without it."

"What does that mean? Why did you listen to Yusuke of all people? You just wanted to get away for me. Why is that Hiei? Why did you want to get away for me? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You've been more focused on that baby instead of us! I have needs, Kurama!" Hiei replied.

"That's all you care about! Getting off! Maybe if you started to act like I mattered more than some hole to fuck—or at least started being here more for Kurami… Then maybe you wouldn't have to have needs cause they'll always be met!" Kurama yelled, angry tears in his eyes.

Hiei's eyes widened, a look of understanding passing through them. He grabbed Kurama's arm and guided him to the couch, trying to calm him down. "That's not true." Hiei's voice is so strained it's almost a whisper. "You're not—you'll never be—just some—" He paused, trying to gather his words. "You're everything, Kurama." Hiei says simply and fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kurama's belly. "You're everything and you're right. I've been a bad husband, I've been a terrible father. You're right and I'm sorry and I don't even have an excuse for how it got this way."

Kurama's eyes widened at the stark honesty and the emotion running across Hiei's face. Tentatively Kurama smiled, his body still shaking with stress. He slowly reached out and ran a hand through Hiei's hair. They stayed like that for a while, just relishing in each other's touch.

"I bet our new baby will be beautiful like Kurami." Hiei finally says softly. Kurama nodded, smiling.

"I believe this one will look like you. It's going to be a boy this time, I know it."

Hiei returned his smile but is slowly melted into a frown. "What are we going to do about our daughter, Fox?"

Kurama frowned, too. "We're going to take away all the stuff she likes." He sighed. "Let go, Love." Hiei felt warmth at being spoken to so affectionately after such a long time.

"Not before you kiss me first!" Hiei declared, leaning up and closing in for a kiss. They kissed passionately and thoroughly, making up for lost time. Hiei pulled Kurama tighter to him, wanting nothing more than to drag his husband to the bedroom and make love to him.

Kurama pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "Keep that up and maybe you'll get some." Kurama teased with a sly smirk before grabbing Hiei's hand, heading upstairs to their daughter's room.

"I'll make you want me, Fox." Hiei murmured with a matching smirk aimed at the back of Kurama's head.

When they opened the door Kurami was sitting on the floor playing idly with her toy, her face sorrowful.

"We've decided on a punishment." Kurama said in greeting and she looked up at them, eyes wide. "You won't be able to play with your toys or watch TV. You'll come straight home from school and do your homework and other studies until bedtime. You pulled a really dangerous stunt today." Kurama said, sitting down on the bed.

"Poppy, I'm sorry. Me and Yue just want to have some fun. Daddy's always gone and you're always sleeping now." Kurami said in a rush, the tears resurfacing.

Hiei tried to keep his voice soft and firm at the same time. "That doesn't mean you can go places by yourself. A demon would have killed you. Demons are looking for us, you know that. They would have either killed you or hurt you to get at us." Hiei replied, trying to sound reasonable so his daughter could understand the magnitude of her actions. "A human could have hurt you for that matter." He added. "And we wouldn't have known until it was too late."

Kurama nodded his agreement. "Tomorrow when you go to school you will apologize to the class and your teacher. Do I make myself clear?" Kurama asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Poppy." Kurami whispered, not able to look them in the eyes.

"Now put up your toy. I will fix dinner soon." Kurama reminded before stepping out the door followed by Hiei. They left the room but left the door open, leaving their daughter alone to mull over the implications of her actions.

**I want to thanks my review…Thank you so much…I just love review.**

**mspowell; I'm so glad you like this story. I will keep updating.**

**Charllotte36; Yes, Hiei did do something dangerous. Thank you for review.**

**ardentes; Glad you think it good. I will update.**

**Half-Tongue; You are awesome Beta. I so want to thank you again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Half-Tongue

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

Don't like it don't read it

**Chapter four**

Kurami was giving her parents a hard time. She was crying and throwing stuff in the house. While she had been sufficiently sorry for the first of her punishment, she had grown weary of the exile from all the things she liked and forgetful of the gravity of her crime. She was mad that she couldn't play with her toys or watch TV all week. Hiei, frustrated with her behavior, made her punishment longer and Kurama didn't know want to do with her. Kurama had been yelling and chasing after her around the house since she got home from school. When Hiei got home from work he saw that the house was a disaster and he heard Kurama yelling at Kurami upstairs. Hiei frowned and climbed the stairs, opening the door to Kurami's room to see what all the trouble was about.

Kurami was crying and Kurama looked stressed. "What is going on here? Kurami, are you causing your mother trouble again?" Hiei asked, his voice quiet but hard. Kurami looked up and was so startled by the serious look on her father's face that she stopped crying though now she was more nervous and frightened.

"Hiei, can you deal with her?" Kurama asked, exasperated. "I'm tired and nothing I do seems to work." He put his hand on his stomach, indicating the source of his fatigue.

" I'll deal with her, Fox." Hiei agreed with a soft look at his husband. "You go ahead and rest." Kurama nodded and left the room looking tired and weak. Hiei turned to Kurami. "Why are you disobeying your mother! You better give me a good reason. If putting you on punishment longer is not good enough for you then I'll have to think of something else." Hiei threatened, folding his arms.

"Daddy, I want to play with my toy and watch TV." Kurami whined. "I'm missing the best cartoon _ever_. Everyone is watching it in school and I'm the only one left out!" She paused, desperately grasping for reasons to convince her father to let her off restriction. "_Yue's_ parents letting her watch TV." She pouted.

"We're not Yue's parents and you're not Yue." Hiei pointed out simply. "You can't always get what you want. You _will_ apologize to your mother and then you _will_ help me clean up the house. If you had just obeyed your punishment you would have been taken off restriction a week ago." His lips thinned as he looked into her big, imploring eyes. "Come on let's go now." Hiei ordered, picking her up.

"Okay, Daddy." Kurami wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei and Kurami entered the room where Kurama was lying down on the bed.

"Fox," he greeted gently. "Our daughter wants to say something to you." Hiei said, putting her down. Kurami stepped up to the bed where her mother was lying.

"Poppy, I'm sorry for being bad today. Will you forgive me, Poppy?"

"I'll forgive you," Kurama agreed, trying to keep from smiling in the face of her cute pout and sincere eyes. "Next time I say you can't do something, listen to me. Punishments are there to teach you a lesson, not to be mean to you."

"I understand, Poppy." Kurami whispered.

"Now, go to your room. I will come and get you when I'm finish talking with your mother." Hiei declared.

"Okay, Daddy." Kurami answered, leaving the room. Hiei went toward his husband giving him a kiss on the lip.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart. Tell me about your day." Kurama invited, smiling at him.

"My day was fine. There no need to hear about it." Hiei dismissed with a shrug. "I want to know what happened here."

"Kurami was throwing stuff because I told her she couldn't watch TV. Then she started to cry when I said she couldn't play with her toy either. I told her to go to her room but she ran around the house instead I chased her around—she's fast like you, Hiei." He added with a small smile. Maybe I should have had a baby with Yusuke—at least then she would be slower and easier to outsmart."

"Don't even joke about it." Hiei growled, his brows furrowing in jealousy.

"Love," Kurama consoled and put a hand on Hiei's arm. "I would never have a baby with anyone but you."

" I'll make sure of that." Hiei declared, leaning in and kissing Kurama's lips again. This time the kiss was less than chaste and made Kurama moan into that hot kiss. Hiei began to work his way to Kurama's neck, nipping and sucking as he was pulling at his mate's shirt.

" Hiei." Kurama gasped, putting a hand to Hiei's chest. "Not right…now." He panted.

"Why ?" Hiei asked, kissing his jaw.

" I'm… tired…I'm not in the mood."

Hiei stiffened and got up off of him looking disappointed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hiei said, already turning toward the bathroom.

"Hiei, are you mad at me?" Kurama whispered.

"Why would I be?" Hiei returned, his voice stoic as he shut the bathroom door, effectively cutting off any further discussion.

Later, Hiei and Kurami finished cleaning the house. Hiei put Kurami to bed and went to the bedroom where he got in the bed with his husband. Kurama was reading a book sitting up against the headboard.

"Hiei, Keiko called while you were in the shower. She called to let me know she planned to give me a baby shower tomorrow and everyone was coming." Kurama tried to hide his faint excitement. "We do need a baby shower."

"Hn. Whatever, Kurama. Just turn off the damn light so I can get some sleep."

Frustrated with this endless fighting and tension, Kurama put his book down on his lap with an explosive sigh. "Hiei, what's your problem? Why are you being cold to me? Is it because I didn't want to have sex earlier?" He spat, incredulous. "I thought we had an understanding with each other. I'm pregnant with your baby. I thought you would treat me special like when I was pregnant with Kurami!"

"I'm sorry, Fox." Hiei murmured as he sat up and caressed Kuram's cheek. It just that—" Hiei cut himself off.

"Hiei, something has to be wrong. I've never seen you act this way. Tell me what it is, Hiei." Kurama entreated, turning to look at him.

Hiei's smile flicked over his face. "Let's just go to sleep. Don't want to talk about it right now, OK?" Hiei compromised and gave him a gentle kiss to tell him he wasn't mad anymore.

On Saturday everyone came over for Kurama's baby shower. The women were talking to Kurama in the living room and the boys were talking in the kitchen.

"I hate baby showers. All girls squeal and gossip about how cute the baby is going to be and ignore everything else. They don't even know what they baby is going to look like!" Yusuke pouted, annoyed.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "You sound like grumpy old man, Yusuke. You used to be the life of the party, too!" Koenma laughed. "You know you're glad to have kids. I also know Hiei's glad to be a father."

"Hn." Hiei grunted a little more coldly than usual.

"Uhm, is that a no?" Koenma asked, nervously.

"Hiei, you seem upset. You can tell us, man. We're all guys, we gotta stick together!" Yusuke exclaimed boisterously and wrapped an arm around Hiei's shoulder.

"Why would I tell you.?" Hiei snapped, folding his arms and trying to shrug out of Yusuke's grasp.

"Because we're your only friends and the only ones that will listen to you complain!" Yusuke grinned. "C'mon, Hiei! You can trust us."

"Yeah, Shrimp. You can totally trust us!" Kuwabara repeated.

"Dude." Yusuke said with a snort at Kuwabara. "That nickname doesn't mean anything because he's not short anymore."

Hiei rolled his eyes, slumping his shoulders as he gave in to their entreaties. "If any of you flap your mouths about this I _will_ kill you." He paused to make sure they got the message. "I can't tell this to Kurama, he's already fatigued and stressed as it is. I'm in heating season." He said with a sigh.

The others frowned. "Man, it's a bad time to be in heat." Yusuke commiserated, seeing the problem. "And Kurama is about to have a baby."

"What are you going to do, Hiei?" Koenma asked, knowing it wasn't healthy for a demon to ignore their heat.

"I don't know." Hiei mumbled, momentarily looking miserable.

Kuwabara's frown was one of concern. "Look, there's no way around it, Shrimp. You have to tell Kurama. He needs to know. What if something happens? This can get bad if you just keep it all in."

Hiei shot a glare at the human. "I will not." He said determinedly and Kuwabara knew he had made a mistake by trying to tell Hiei what to do. Hiei was stubborn like that. "Kurama has a lot on his mind as it is. I will fight this." And with that, Hiei blew through the kitchen door, leaving behind his stunned friends.

**Thank you for reading and for the review.**

**ardentes; I love the thirty chapter too. Thank you for review.**

**Half Tongue; I'm glad Kurama and Hiei are back together as well. Thank you for a wonderful job. You are a great person.**

**Charllotte36; Thank you for review, I'm glad you think the chapter is sweet.**

**Alexisminamino; I,m glad you love the story. Yes, Yusuke is a bad influence for Hiei, that what got Hiei in trouble. Thank you for review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Half-Tongue

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**I only have got one review…Please keep reviewing…That keep me writing this story…Thank you beta for a wonderful job again.**

**Chapter fifty**

All of the girls had a good time at Kurama's baby shower. They gave Kurama a lot of things he would need for the new baby, such as clothes and soft toys. Late afternoon darkened into night and Kurama was packing his and Kurami's clothes. Kurama was packing for things to take with him into the Maki as well as clothes and things to occupy Kurami while she stayed at his mother's.

After Kurama finished he called his mother. Kurama had told her everything about his origins. While his mother had been stunned she was also continued to be very supportive and loving.

When he heard her pick up the phone he greeted her first. "Hello, Mother."

"Shuichi." She answered affectionately. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your baby shower, Dear." She sounds genuinely worried and upset. "I wasn't feeling very well."

"That's okay, Mother." Kurama quickly assures her. "I'm more worried about your health."

She chuckles lightly. "You are a sweet son, Shuichi. How is my sweet grandchild and that husband of your's?"

"They are doing fine, Mother. I'm calling to remind you that Kurami will be staying with you for a couple of days."

His mother's voice is breathy with excitement. "Is the baby coming soon?"

"Yes," he admits and can't help but smile. "I ache all the time now and I know that the time is near. We are leaving tomorrow for the Maki. I'm going to have my baby there, again. The birthing is easier there."

"I wish they would allow humans there so I can be there for you, Shuichi." She mourns.

"No need to worry, Mother. I have Hiei with me as well as the others"

"I guess I shouldn't worry, then." But Kurama's her baby boy and she can't help but worry. "Where is Hiei, anyway? I would like to speak to him."

Kurama frowns. "I don't know where he's at right now. It _is_ getting a little late." Kurama realizes as he checks the clock in the bedroom. "He left during the baby shower. He's been acting strange lately. I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out."

"Have you talked to him?"

Kurama sighs. "I try but he always avoids the subject."

"Hiei has his ways, Shuichi, but he loves you more than anything. He'll talk when he's ready." She assures him and Kurama feels a little comforted at his mother's words.

"You're right, Mother. I have to go now, I need to put Kurami to bed."

"Alright, Dear. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama agrees and they hang up.

Kurama finds Kurami in her room studying. "Kurami, time for bed!" He greets her with a smile. "Go brush your teeth then I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Can Daddy read me a story, too?"

The reminder of Hiei's absence makes Kurama frown. "Your dad is out again. Now, go brush your teeth."

After Kurami crawls under the covers Kurama reads her a bedtime story and tucks her in. Kurama went to bed himself, wondering where Hiei was. Not too long after Kurama fell asleep Hiei entered the room. The sight of Kurama laid out on the bed, looking innocent and swollen with Hiei's child was too tempting. He leaned in and touched Kurama's lips with the pads of his fingers. Kurama stirred but remained sleeping. Mesmerized, Hiei leaned in for a kiss that he couldn't keep chaste. Kurama woke up to the sensation but panicked when he realized that Hiei had pinned his arms down. Kurama twisted his head away, freeing his lips. "What are you doing, Hiei? Let go of me!" Hiei didn't answer him, his eyes feral in a way that almost frightened Kurama. Hiei leaned in again to reclaim his lips but Kurama again twisted his head. "I said let go!" He repeated and used all of his strength to push Hiei away. Hiei wheeled back and hit the floor. He looked up at Kurama with eyes that were returning back to normal.

Kurama was furious and a little disconcerted at his husband's behavior. "What's wrong with you? You've gone too far this time. You've never tried to force sex before! You've got to talk to me!" Kurama insisted as he sat up and put his back to the headboard.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered as if he was amazed and confused at how he got onto the floor. Then his face hardened in realization. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control..."

"Control what? What's going on, Hiei?"

"I'm in heating season." Hiei answered as he stood up.

Kurama tilted his head in thought. "I've heard that fire demons have a heating season." He paused and refocused on Hiei. "Why'd you keep this a secret? You should have told me sooner! The baby's on its way and I can't help you."

"I know, Kurama. I will control this." Hiei says determinedly as he crawls in bed next to Kurama.

"Love, I don't care if you're in your heating stage. You better not cheat on me." Kurama declared, kissing him.

"I won't, Kurama. I will do whatever I can, I swear."

"I believe you, Love." Kurama says, placing a kiss on Hiei's temple. "We're going to the Maki tomorrow. I am close to giving birth, I can feel it. I've arranged for Kurami to stay with my mother until we return."

"Alright, Fox. We'll go to the Maki hospital." Hiei caresses Kurama's hair, giving his husband a small smile. "Let's get some sleep."

The next day Kurama was in a lot of pain. Hiei called Yusuke to let him know that the baby was on its way. Kurama and Hiei dropped Kurami off with Kurama's mother before quickly slipping into the Maki where they found a hospital.

When they entered the hospital Kurama was already going into the labor. "Get this damn baby out of me!" Kurama gasped at Hiei who quickly retrieved a wheelchair for Kurama. He ran to the reception desk and demanded attention from the first nurse he saw whether she was busy or not.

"My husband needs help. He's pregnant and already going into labor."

"What's the patient's name?" The nurse asked as she quickly gathered some paperwork.

"It's Kurama. Get him some damn help now! You can do that later!" Hiei exclaimed, his temper rising as he heard his husband's pained gasps.

"We're on it." The nurse assured and sure enough two cat demons were at Kurama's side, wheeling him into an open room where they helped him get into bed.

"You'll be having the baby soon, you came just in time! Let's get that baby out of you!" One of the bubbly nurses exclaimed.

"Try to breathe, Kurama." Hiei comforted, holding Kurama's hand. A doctor came in the room. He looked human, but that didn't mean anything. He made Hiei leave the room and gave Kurama an epidural.

Nervous and worried, Hiei went to the waiting room and paced. He was almost startled by a new voice.

"Hiei, how is Kurama?" Mukuro asked, walking up to Hiei.

Hiei looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know me and Kurama would be here?"

"Why would I not know? I have men to tell me these things, Hiei." Mukuro answered as if it was a trifling matter.

"Why are you here? You never cared about Kurama."

"I'm here for you. It seemed like you would need someone with you right now."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Hn. I can deal with this alone." He replied. Yes, he was nervous. And maybe he needed his friends right now, but he wouldn't admit that even to himself. He did not need Mukuro, however. Hiei continued to pace.

"You're lying, Hiei. You know you need someone." Mukuro said, seating down.

"Yo, guys! Sorry I'm late! Keiko was yelling at me, again. Where's Kurama?" Yusuke rattled off as he walked up with Yukina in tow.

"He's already in labor." Hiei says and nods toward the door. "Doctor's with him."

Yukina smiled gently at Hiei. "Brother, Kurama will be alright. You should try to sit down and relax. We don't know how long this will take." Yukina says and sits down as an example.

"How can I relax while my husband is having a baby in there!" Hiei exclaimed.

Another person entered the waiting room which was quickly getting crowded. "I know I'm late." Yomi said as a way of greeting. "Has Kurama had the baby yet?"

Hiei grit his teeth. "What the hell are you doing here, Yomi? I don't what you around Kurama again!"

"I know you don't like me, Hiei." Yomi's voice was infuriatingly soft and pacifying. "However, I am _Kurama's_ friend. If you have a problem with me being here, just try to kick me out."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Hiei snarled, unsheathing his sword.

"Woah!" Yusuke cried, stepping between them. "This so isn't the time! Kurama's having a baby and the least you both can do is not ruin this day or put any stress on him. You can fight it out later when this is over." He reasoned. Hiei scoffed and sheathed his sword.

Just then the doctor came into the waiting room and bowed shallowly. "Lord Hiei, congratulations on the birth of your son. Your husband is fine and waiting for you in the room."

Hiei hurried away from the crowd to see Kurama.

The doctor turned to the others in the waiting room, his eyes widening in surprise. "Lord Yomi, Lord Mukuro. May I inquire as to the reason you are here?" The doctor said as he bowed.

" We are here to see Kurama." Yomi said with a smirk.

"I'm just here for Hiei. Don't put me with you, you old goat." Mukuro corrects and primly raises her eyebrow.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the two and turned to the doctor. "Doc, when can we go see Kurama?"

"For now only his husband is allowed to visit. He needs rest. We will let you know when you can see him."

Inside the hospital room Kurama caresses his son's cheek with his finger. He smiles down at his son. "Time to meet Daddy." He whispers and gently holds out the baby for Hiei. Hiei cradles his little son, his baby boy, in his arms and smiles down at him proudly.

**Charllotte; Thank you for reviewing.**

**Half-Tongue; Thank you for a great story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Half-Tongue

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**Sorry I,m later...here is the new chapter...Thank you again beta...Awsome job.**

**Chapter six**

Hiei was cradling his little son, smiling down at him. The baby had a downy tuft of black hair and small, brown eyes peeked from beneath heavy lids. "Fox, he's beautiful." He whispered in awe.

"He looks just like you. Love, what are you going to name him? We agreed that you would get to name the second child." Kurama invited softly, looking up at Hiei.

"His name will be Hayate." Hiei declared.

"I like that name, Hayate." Kurama said, testing it out. Hiei shifted his gaze to his husband.

"You should rest now, Fox. I'll take care of the baby." Hiei assured him while he hooked the baby's little finger in his own.

"Hayate gets to spend time with his daddy, no fair!" Kurama pouted and Hiei quirked an amused brow.

"Alright Fox, get some sleep." Hiei ordered, giving Kurama a kiss.

"Alright, Love." Kurama was tired and worn out and as soon as he laid his head down he drifted off.

When Kurama next woke up he was allowed visitors and everyone came in the room to see the baby. Everyone was saying how the baby was cute and teased Kurama and Hiei with how much Hayate looked like Hiei.

A week later Kurama was released from the hospital. They visited Kurama's mother as soon as they returned to the human world so Kurama could show off Hayate. Shiori greeted them with an excited smile. "Shuichi, Hiei! I'm so glad that you are back. Is that my new grand child?" She asked, peering at the sleeping baby coddled in Kurama's arms.

"Mother, this is Hayate." Kurama introduced as he gently handed over the baby into her matronly hold.

"Oh, Shuichi! He's adorable!" She cooed. "He looks just like Hiei. Hayate—what a wonderful, perfect name." She marveled. "Too bad your father and brother will miss seeing him." She sighed and at Kurama's inquisitive look she elaborated. "Your father had to work late and your brother had a study group with his friends after school." They moved further into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Mother, where is Kurami? I want her to see her new baby brother." Kurama asked, looking around.

"Oh, she's upstairs, asleep in my room." Shiori explained.

A flash of panic flew across Kurama's face. "Why is she sleeping in the afternoon? Did she go to school today? She usually is up at this time. Is she sick?" Kurama fired in rapid succession, making an effort to stand up from the couch to seek out his daughter.

Hiei held his hand up and got up instead. "Sit back down, Fox. I'll go get her."

"She's not sick, Shuichi." Shiori intercepted them both. "She's just has been worried about you. And she had a bad day at school today." The baby snuffled and she started to hum a quiet lullaby as the infant shifted and then settled. Hiei left them and went upstairs after Kurami.

"What happen in school?" Kurama asked, no less worried than before.

"Two girls that she was trying to make friend with made fun of her. Kurami said that they called her a freak because of her red eyes and red hair. They said they wouldn't be her friend because of how she looked." Shiori said gently with a soft, sympathetic look at Kurama.

Kurama's shoulders slumped at the new. "Poor Kurami. I'll try talking with her when we get home."

Just then Hiei came downstairs with Kurami. Kurami ran to Kurama and gave him a hug. "Poppy, I missed you! I worried! Are you OK?"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at her little earnest face. "I'm OK and I missed you too, sweetheart. I want you to meet your new baby brother, Hayate." Kurami went to her grandma's side to see her brother.

"He looks just like Daddy! But his eyes are brown." And then her excited face fell. "He doesn't look like a _freak_ like me." She whispered, her eyes welling up.

"Kurami, you're not a freak!" Kurama insisted firmly. "You are beautiful. Don't listen to those kids. You have your father's eyes, and his eyes are what made me fall for him in the first place." Kurama smirked before giving his daughter a peck on the nose.

"Hn." Hiei murmured and turned his head to hide a blush. "Kurama's right. You're beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kurami nodded, a smile starting to form on her face again.

Shiori smiled at the family. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, we have to go home. The doctor says I still need to rest. Besides, we don't have another diaper or a baby bottle to stay here." Kurama said regrettably.

"I understand, Shuichi. Please come and visit again soon."

"We will, Mother." Kurama promised, easing the baby from his mother's arms.

"Goodbye, Grandma." Kurami said, hugging her.

"Goodbye sweetheart. I love you so much. Don't let anyone make you feel bad about yourself." Shiori said, smiling at her.

"Okay, grandma. I try not to." Kurami said. Shiori gave Hiei and Kurama a hug before they left out the door. It was night time.

At home, Kurama and Hiei put the baby into bed and read Kurami a bedtime story. When the children were asleep Kurama and Hiei went to their bedroom where they couldn't seem to separate from each other. Hiei had Kurama pressed against the bedroom door, kissing heavily and moving against each other. They still had their outside clothes on. Hiei pulled back and walked them to the bed, taking off Kurama's shirt as they moved. He laid Kurama gently down on the bed, kissing down every part of his chest.

Kurama was moaning from the sensations. He pulled off Hiei's shirt, throwing it to the floor. Kurama rubbed Hiei's chest and sides. "Hiei, we…are just… making out that all." Kurama panted out between kisses.

"I know that, Fox. Just relax." Hiei murmured before reclaiming Kurama's lips. Hiei was just getting to loosening Kurama's pants with they heard the baby start to cry in the nursery. Kurama strained to look at the baby monitor on the nightstand, as if he could see what was wrong with Hayate through the white walkie talkie. Hiei never broke the kiss.

"Hiei, stop. Hayate's crying. One of us has to check on him." Kurama said as he reluctantly pushed on Hiei's chest to get him to back off.

Hiei frowned. "You go. I'm not good at it." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go this time Hiei, but the next time it's your turn." Kurama declared as he got up and buttoned up his pants, leaving the room.

In the nursery Hayate was crying loud. "Alright my little Hayate, I'm here now." Kurama hushed, picking up the baby. Though he held Hayate his son continued to cry. Frowning, went to the kitchen with Hayate in tow to make his bottle. "Are you hungry, Hayate? I bet you are." He babbled mindlessly to his son as he finished making his bottle and put it to Hayate's mouth. "Now, now. There you go." Kurama soothed. When Hayate had his fill Kurama put him back in his crib where the infant immediately drifted off into sleep.

Kurama stepped back into the bedroom, peeling off his pants. Hiei stood, meeting him halfway and helping Kurama remove his clothes. "Where were we, Fox?" Hiei asked, his eyes heated as he bent to lavish attention on Kurama's chest with his lips.

"I'm a little tired, Hiei. And making out will lead to sex and the doctor said I have to wait two more weeks." He looked sympathetically at Hiei. "When is your heating season over?"

Hiei sighed into Kurama's skin. "About one more week. I need to at least feel your soft skin, Kurama. That will help calm me down."

"Fine, Hiei." Kurama breathed. "Go head. Just… don't go too far." Hiei started to kiss Kurama hard on the mouth. Hiei was moving his way from Kurama's neck and to his right nipple. Kurama moan out loud. When Kurama started to melt into Hiei's administrations they heard Hayate crying again over the baby monitor.

"Damn it, what's up with him now?" Hiei muttered as he sat up.

"Hiei, it's your turn to look after Hayate." Kurama said weakly.

"Hn, I won't be long, wait for me." Hiei murmured and left. When he entered the nursery he picked up his crying son. He tried cradling Hayate to comfort him, and when that didn't work he tried to feed him again. Hayate continued to cry. Hiei scowled. "I did everything I can think of, to make you shut up. What's wrong with you?" Hiei growled, frustrated.

"Did you try singing him a song?" Kurama asked as he walked in the room.

Hiei's scowl deepened. "I have this, Fox." He said defensively.

"If you have it, then the baby wouldn't still be crying. Give him to me, Love." Hiei handed their son over to Kurama, who cradled him close to his chest and started to sing a song. Hayate settled down and once again fell into a fitful sleep.

"Finally, he stopped crying. Now I can have my fox." Hiei said huskily and Kurama smirked and grabbed Hiei's hand as they left the room.

Further attempts at making out were met with similar early ends. Hayate's cries kept disturbing them. Eventually they gave up and tried to sleep but Hayate cried all night and none of them got any rest.

In the morning, however, Hayate was sound asleep in his crib. Kurama and Hiei were on the floor of the nursery, sleeping on each other's shoulders. Kurami entered the baby room where her parents were, waking them up. "Poppy, Daddy! Why didn't you wake me up for school? I'm late!" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Hiei looked to the time and cursed to himself.

"Damn, Mukuro is going to complain." He grumbled. Kurama looked at his daughter with tired, watery eyes.

"Kurami you can stay home today. Me and your father are too tired to take you today."

"Kay, Poppy!" Kurami chirps, running out of the room with a big grin on her face.

"Fox, if you have another more kid I'm going to leave you." Hiei grumbled as he worked out his sore body. Kurama snorted.

"Don't put this on me. I'm glad we have another child." But Kurama looked tired and his brows were creased and he didn't really look happy. Still, he couldn't help that small smile that tugged at his lips. He left the baby room with Hiei behind him.

**Thank you once again everyone for reading my story…Now what to thank my wonderful Reviews'.**

**Alexisminamio; That okay, you were late to review…thank you for your review…I'm glad you like how the story is going…keep sticking around, it might get better…Yes, poor Hiei...Heating season is hard on him.**

**Nathaniellikescheese; Yes Hiei and Kurama are both male…but they make awesome couple…Thank you for your review…glad you love the story.**

**101sakurakiss; I will keep updating don't worry… And thank you for you review.**

**ardentes; I did do the story a little fast, not telling the detail…I,m not really good with detail…I,m sorry about that…But I'm really glad you still like the story…Thank you again for you wonderful review.**

**Half-Tongue; Thank you…I so glad I'm doing great.^_^**

**Charllotte; Thank you friend for always helping …You are so great…Glad this story is your favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Half-Tongue

Warning; Yaoi mpreg

**Sorry I'm late again everyone. Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter…Thank you beta ^_^**

**Chapter seven**

It was night time and Kurama, Keiko and their friends were waiting for Yusuke and Hiei at the Chinese restaurant. They were all already seated and had been waiting for some time.

"What is taking them so long? He's supposed to be here by now with Kurami. Why did I let Hiei pick up Kurami after school?" Kurama huffed, trying to manage his frustration while bouncing his son in his arms.

" Maybe they got caught up doing something. Don't worry you guys, they will be here soon." Yukina tried to soothe with a smile.

"Those two will never learn. I can understand Yusuke being late. How could Hiei be late to celebrate his own son's birthday?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke's tardiness was notorious, but Hiei was always prompt.

"We should wait a little longer. Yusuke and Hiei must have some reason to be late." Botan tried to pacify the tension.

Keiko slapped the table, making their drink glasses shudder. "Yusuke! You jerk!" She called out.

* * *

In the maki, in the courtyard of Yusuke's inherited castle, Yusuke tilted his head towards up. "It's crazy, but I think I just heard my wife yelling at me." He paled as he turned to where Hiei, Yue, and Kurami were standing. "Shit, aren't we supposed to meet them at the restaurant tonight, to celebrate your son's birthday?" Yusuke exclaimed. He and Hiei had gone to the maki with their daughters for training. Hiei cursed.

"Kurama's going to kill me. Let's hurry up and get them ready, fast."

The training session had been going well, which was why they got caught up in it. Hiei turned to the girls. Yue was trying to use her spirit gun to destroy a big rock while Kurami was working to make her plants move at her will.

"You girls stop what you are doing. We have to get ready to go!" Yusuke declared, grabbing his daughter and rushing her inside the castle.

"Come on, Kurami. Let's hurry and find you something to wear." Hiei proclaimed, picking up his daughter.

"But the only clothes I have are my school clothes!" Kurami protested.

"We're going to Alaric real quick to look for you some clothes. We can't let your mother see you like this." Hiei rushed to Alaric castle to find Kurami some clothes. When Hiei was in his room with his daughter looking in the dresser, Muruko burst in the room.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing here so late?"

"I'm trying to look for some clothing for my daughter." Hiei snapped.

"Hiei, I have some clothes for her. How old is she? I probably have something in her size."

Hiei didn't know why the hell Mukuro would have clothes for a child, but he answered anyway. "She's six years old. Hurry up I don't have all day!"

"Kurami, let hurry up and find you something to wear." Muruko said, taking her hand.

"Are you my daddy's boss? I hear so much about you from my mom." Kurami asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm your father's boss. I'm finally get to meet Hiei's daughter. You're cute. You look a lot like Kurama." Muruko said, smiling kindly at the child. Muruko found Kurami a black robe with white pants. Yusuke find out Yue a yellow shirt with some green pants. Hiei met Yusuke at the portal and they slipped back into the ningenki.

Kurama and the others were just about to get ready to leave when Hiei and Yusuke burst into the restaurant. Keiko didn't waste time or public dignity as she blessed Yusuke with an earful. "Yusuke! What took you so long with our daughter? You were supposed to pick her up from school and that was it!"

"Me and Hiei went to the mall to buy them a new outfit. How do they look?" Yusuke lied easily, giving his wife a placating, sweet kiss on the cheek.

"They look terrible!" Keiko snapped.

Kurami ran to Kurama and gave him a hug. "Poppy!"

"So, Hiei, this mall didn't happen to be in the maki, did it? Because that's where these outfits look like they came from. Where is our daughter's school uniform, Hiei?" Kurama asked with a sour face, already guessing much of his husband's activities.

"I threw it away." Hiei grasped pathetically for an excuse, but kept a stoic face to try and pull it off. Kurama rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"What for? I pay money for that uniform, Hiei. You lied to me and took our daughter to the maki! And not only that, but you ruined our son's birthday party!" Kurama growled and gathered his things and Hayate and stormed out of the restaurant, clearly too angry to even look at Hiei.

Keiko pushed Yusuke's shoulder. "Yusuke, I should be mad at you, too! You didn't think and you messed up Hayate's party and wasted all of our time! Take me home now!" Keiko said and left the building in much the same way that Kurama did, dragging along her baby, Yue, and a cowed Yusuke. Everyone else left the restaurant and went their separate ways, wincing at the tension.

Kurama arrived home first and without Hiei. He was still fuming as he started cooking a late birthday dinner for Hayate.

"Poppy, are you alright?" Kurami asked as she swung her legs back and forth where she was sitting at the table. Hayate was sitting in the baby chair, slapping at his high-chair tray.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. Dinner is almost ready." Kurama said, smiling at her.

Hiei came home and eased into the kitchen to find Kurama cooking and their children waiting for their food.

"Daddy, you're back home!" Kurami chirped. "Poppy is fixing us some lamb and noodles with mushrooms. Kurami said.

"Your cooking is always the best, Fox." Hiei said softly as he stepped towards Kurama.

"Hiei, if you're hungry I will fix your plate in a minute." Kurama said but didn't sound happy and didn't look up to meet Hiei's eyes. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and tried to give him a kiss on the lips. Kurama pulled away, looking annoyed.

"Dinner is ready, everyone." Kurama said as he gave everyone a plate.

Hiei frowned. "Fox, you shouldn't be mad at me for trying to train our daughter."

"Hiei, not right now. I don't want to argue with you in front of the children." Kurama hissed as he sat down to feed Hayate. Hiei and Kurama ate dinner quietly. Kurami chattered about school while Hayate made a mess of his supper and giggled about it. After dinner Kurami went into the living room and turned on the TV. Kurama put the baby to bed and went in the bedroom have it out with Hiei.

"How dare you take Kurami to the maki! She can train here at the temple. We both agreed to take her to the maki when she is ten and you went behind my back!"

"It's better that she goes to maki now. She will be weak if she doesn't start early. I will not have my daughter weak, Kurama."

"I don't want our daughter weak, either. Maki is dangerous for a little girl and _I_ will not let her be in danger!"

"Fox, we will be there to practice with her and guard her. It's time for her to learn about the maki and her heritage, her legacy."

Kurama's shoulders slumped as he started to undress for bed. "Maybe you are right, Hiei."

"Kurama, you know I'm right."

Kurama doesn't say anything else on the subject. "Can you put Kurami to bed? And apologize to Hayate for ruining his birthday. I'm serious, Hiei. Apologize or I'll be angry."

Hiei pulled Kurama in to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Would you still be mad at me if I do this?" Hiei asked just before kissing him with passion. When Kurama and Hiei break the kiss, they were breathing hard.

"How can I be mad after that kiss?" Kurama smiled and fell into bed, raising an eyebrow at Hiei.

Hiei put Kurami to bed and went to his son's room. Hayate was awake and giggling in the crib. Hiei picked up his son and cradled him. "Hayate, you're still up. I'm sorry I messed up your birthday. I will make it up to you. I, your mother and sister are going to take you out on a picnic tomorrow." Hayate giggled and promptly pressed his chubby little hand into Hiei's cheek. Hiei smiled at him before putting him back in the crib.

Hiei went back in the bedroom, taking off his clothes getting in the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurama. "A picnic, love?" Kurama murmured.

"How did you know?"

"From the baby monitor. I heard everything." Kurama said with a sleepy but teasing tone.

"Hn, go to sleep, Fox." Hiei dismissed with a half-smirk. They kiss each other good night and gone to sleep.

**Thank you everyone for reading…I'm really glad you review…keep it coming. ^_^**

**LadyFox83; Thank you for what you say…I hope you have a good time here…There are wonderful story here to read…I wish you luck…I'm glad you come to this website…And thank you for reviewing this story. ^_^**

**Alexisminamino; Thank you for your reviews…Your story is so awesome… Hiei is just so perfect on there…Keep up the good work on your story. ^_^**

**Half-Tongue; Thank you again…I'm really so happy…I'm glad I have you as a beta…you are an awesome writer…You have a give in this…Thank you so much. ^_^**

**ardentes; Are you glad Hiei isn't on his heating season anymore, on this chapter…I'm glad you thought chapter 6 was amusing…Thank you for your review…you are the best. ^_^**

**Charllotte36; Friend, thank you for always helping me…Your story is really good too…Thanks for your review. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Anna Jaganishi

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**Sorry it took so long…I have to find another beta…Okay, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter eight**

A few years have passed. Kurami was fifteen years old, and Hayate was five years old. Hiei and Kurama were out at the club with their friends. Kurami had to babysit her little brother. Yukina was sitting down with Kuwabara giggling, looking at her friend dance. She was pregnant and a little weak, so she stayed sitting down. Hiei was with them looking at his husband dancing by himself, moving his hips. Kurama was dressed in a green shirt, with short sleeved gloves, a red tank top that showed his belly button, leather green pants, and red high heel boots.

"Shrimp, why are you here with us? Aren't you going to go over there and  
dance with your mate?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn, I don't feel like it." Hiei was blushing looking at Kurama dance. Botan was dancing with Koenma. Yusuke was dancing with his wife Keiko. Yue was at home babysitting her little brother as well.

While Kurama was dancing sexy, a man grabs his waist. He was dancing  
along with Kurama too, feeling on Kurama hips and stomach. Kurama stopped dancing,  
turning around to find a man with black long hair. He was very good looking. "I would like to dance by myself, can get your hands off of me?" Kurama declared, looking serious.

"You're too hot to be dancing by yourself baby. How about we leave this place and I'll take you home to my place?"

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I'm married." Kurama proclaimed, showing his wedding ring.

"I don't care about that, baby. I don't see your husband around," the man said,  
pulling Kurama up against his chest.

"Let go of me, before my husband hurts you," Kurama warned, looking angry. Hiei was behind the man, an angry look on his face. The man didn't know Hiei was behind him. He kept on feeling up Kurama's body.

"My fox warned you. When someone puts their hands on my fox, they won't be alive  
for long," Hiei said, angry. The man heard Hiei's voice and turn around to face  
him.

"This must be your husband. He looks weak to me. You should get…" Hiei  
punched him in the face before he could finish speaking, knocking him out on  
the floor.

"I should kill the bastard for touching on you," Hiei said, grabbing Kurama's  
waist.

"Now who might you be, I'm married," Kurama remarked, swinging his hips against Hiei.

"Kurama, you know who I am."

"No I don't. I'm married to someone who looks almost just like you," Kurama said, smirking.

"Kurama, what are you talking about?"

"Hiei, just play along," Kurama whispered, rubbing his hands against Hiei's chest, still dancing.

"I'm married too, but my husband doesn't look as good as you do," Hiei said, nibbling on Kurama's neck. Kurama moaned into the touch.

"I don't know of this is a good idea to cheat on my husband like this. He would kill me if I did cheat on him, but you are just too sexy. Maybe a one night stand won't be too bad," Kurama said, arching his back.

"When I'm done with you, you are going to forget all about your husband," Hiei whispered in his ear.

"Ahah, you are making me hot right now," Kurama remarked, moving his hips. Hiei was moving his strong hands to Kurama's weak spot, making his lover moan. "I'm getting tired. I need to rest for awhile," Kurama said, stopping his dancing.

"You need all the rest you can get. Tonight I'm not letting you rest," Hiei said, whispering again in his ear.

"Oh, really? We will see about that, fly-baby," Kurama said, taking a seat with his friends.

* * *

Kurami and Hayate were at home watching a movie call Boy over Flower episode  
3. Hayate kept on talking during the movie. Kurami was getting very angry with  
him. "Shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie. Kim Hyun joong look so good on  
here."

"Why do you like these guys? They're nothing special to me. I want to watch my anime Pokemon. This is boring," Hayate said, getting up from the couch.

"Why do I have to babysit and waste my Friday with a brat like you? I could be hanging out with Yue, but Yue is babysitting too, while our parents are having fun."

"Hn, stop complaining you sound like a doofus."

"What did you call me you little brat?"

"You heard what I said."

"You're dead you little brat!" Kurami yelled trying to grab him, but Hayate ran away from  
her real fast. Kurami was chasing her little brother around the house.

Kurama was talking with his friends while they took a break from dancing. Botan and Koenma were still dancing. Everyone made Hiei get them something to drink. Hiei had on a black dragon tunic with black pants and some black boots. "Yukina are you having a good time? How is the baby girl doing?" Kurama asked, smiling at her.

"I'm having a good time just watching all you dance. The baby is doing well. Kuwabara is taking good care of me," Yukina replied, smiling.

"Kuwabara's going to be a father. Wonder if the kid's going to look like you with that ugly face of yours. You better hope the kid turns out like Yukina," Yusuke said, teasing.

Yukina giggled at that a little. "I'm very good looking, just so you know Urameshi. My baby Yukina said so," Kuwabara declared, attacking Yusuke.

They both wrestled each other. "Guess you could lie to yourself, hahaha."

"You jerk; you're not all that good looking yourself. Kurama is the one that's good looking," Kuwabara said, still trying to hit Yusuke.

"Thank you Kuwabara, but looks aren't everything, it's about your personality sometimes, too," Kurama relied, smiling at them.

"Yusuke! Apologize to Kuwabara now!" Keiko yelled, pulling on his ear.

"Alright sorry Kuwabara, you happy now Keiko?" Yusuke asked, no longer wrestling with Kuwabara.

"Yes Yusuke, I'm very happy," Keiko proclaimed, sounding very annoyed. Hiei came back with  
their drinks. Koenma and Botan left the dance floor and sat down with their friends, tired from dancing a lot.

"That was fun. Koenma sir, I didn't know you can dance like that," Botan said.

"A lot of things you don't know about me Botan," Koenma proclaimed, laughing. Hiei gave everyone their drinks, but not Kurama.

"Fly-baby where is my drink?"

"Your drink is at my place, let's go," Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear. Kurama turned red and got up from his seat.

"Where are you two heading to, going back to the dance floor again?" Botan asked, drinking.

"No I'm going to his place tonight. I think I might cheat on my husband just this one time. Please don't tell my husband you guys," Kurama said, leaving with Hiei.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I think they hit their head or something," Kuwabara said, drinking too.

"No, they were just role playing, to make their marriage more exciting," Yukina explained to them.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were at home, kissing on the porch. "Hiei, let's take… this to the bedroom," Kurama said, opening up the door with his keys. When Kurama and Hiei entered the house, the house was messed up and Hayate was sleeping on the floor. Kurami was sleeping on the couch with the TV on. "What happened here? Our wedding picture is messed up Hiei." Kurama ran to the broken picture frame.

Hiei went to the couch and woke up his daughter. "Kurami, what happened here?"

"Dad, you're back. It's Hayate's fault, he messed up the house," Kurami exclaimed, getting up.

"How is it his fault, and you were supposed to be watching him. Now what happened to the house?" Hiei asked, angry.

"Me and Hayate were fighting over which movie we should watch. That's when the house  
started to get messed up a little, then I find out he went in my room and read my diary. I tried to hurt him for that," Kurami explained.

"I thought we could trust you with this, Kurami. You should have let him watch the movie that he wanted to watch," Kurama said, not sounding happy.

"I didn't want to babysit in the first place!" Kurami yelled.

"That's it you are grounded for one week. No going out with your friends tomorrow," Kurama declared, grabbing the wedding picture.

"You and your brother will have to clean up the house tomorrow. Now go to your room," Hiei ordered, picking up his sleeping son.

"It's so not fair!" Kurami said, storming upstairs to her room and shutting  
the door.

"Fox, I'm putting our son in bed. You get ready for me," Hiei ordered, going upstairs. Hiei put Hayate to bed and went in the bedroom. When Hiei entered the bedroom, Kurama was combing his hair getting ready for bed.

"Hiei, I don't feel like it to night. I'm a little tired and our daughter messed up the mood."

"Kurama, you always do this to me. Every time we're about to make love, you change your mind. Is something wrong Kurama?"

"No, I'm just tired. Let's go to bed Hiei," Kurama said, getting in bed. Hiei got in the bed and turned his back on him. "Hiei, I'm… sorry," Kurama whispered, looking sad, going to sleep.

The next morning came. Hiei get up out of bed and took a shower and then got ready. He left the house with out saying goodbye to his husband. Kurama woke up and felt the bed was empty. He got up and took a shower and went downstairs to cook breakfast for his family. He called up his mom while he was cooking breakfast. "Hello, mother."

"Hello Shuichi, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine mother. Sorry to call you this early mother, but I was wondering, could  
you take care of the kids?"

"I would love to take care of my grandchildren, is Kurami going out today? It is a Saturday."

"No, she's grounded."

"Are you and Hiei doing something special today?"

"Hiei is kind of mad at me right now."

"What for Shuichi?"

"It's kind of personal."

"I'm your mother Shuichi, you can tell me anything." Kurama turned red, feeling nervous. "I don't want to have… sex with Hiei lately… I have been thinking about someone else.

"Shuichi who have you been thinking about beside Hiei?"

"I have been thinking about Yomi. I don't know why. And I love Hiei so much."

"You need something exciting in your marriage."

"Like what, mother? It's strange asking my mother this."

"Dear you are asking the right person." Kurama's mother told him how to get Hiei tonight and they hung up the phone. Kurama gave the kids their breakfast. Kurami and Hayate went to clean up the house. After they cleaned up Kurama took the kids to their grandma's house to spend the night. After Kurama dropped the kids off, he went to the store to buy stuff he needed for tonight. Kurama fixed himself up and made a special dinner for him and Hiei. It was night time. Hiei came in the house wondering why the house was dark with candle  
light.

"Kurama, what's going on here?" Hiei asked. Kurama came downstairs dressed sexy. He had on a sailor outfit with a mini skirt on with his hair in a ponytail.

"Hiei, I fixed us a special dinner," Kurama said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You look nice, fox."

"Hiei, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting."

"Shhh, don't talk," Hiei said, putting one of his fingers to his lips.

"Hiei…what about…dinner?" Kurama said, blushing. Hiei kissed him passionately.

"Forget about dinner, I want my dessert." Hiei grabbed his legs and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. Hiei put Kurama on the bed, kissing him with force in the mouth, making Kurama whimper for more. Hiei was between his legs pulling on his shirt. Hiei then went down to his neck, kissing and nibbling at his weak spot. He then pulled Kurama's sailor shirt off of him, kissing every part of his chest.

"Ahahah." Kurama was moaning from the touch.

Hiei was kissing his right nipple, pulling up his skirt with one hand. Kurama was moaning some more, rolling them over. He pinned Hiei's arms down, kissing him in the mouth and pulling off his shirt, kissing his muscular torso. Hiei got out of his hold, grabbing Kurama's waist, kissing Kurama's stomach. Kurama arched his back, moaning out loud. Hiei smirked at the loud moan from his lover.

Hiei rolled them back over, kissing Kurama's other nipple. "AAHh, yes, Hiei, right there!" Hiei traveled down his waist, pulling up his skirt. Hiei pulled off his underwear, starting to suck on his length, Kurama whimpering, pulling on the covers, arching his back to the pleasure. After Hiei was finished, he nibbled his way up his body until he could claim his lover lips again, kissing hungrily. Hiei unfastened his pants, pushing in Kurama's body in one swift thrust. Kurama pulled away from his lips to cry out in pain. Kurama wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist, moaning loudly.

"Oh yes, harder Hiei!" Hiei thrust inside him hard and fast, hitting his sweet spot. Kurama was whimpering and moaning from Hiei's thrusts. Hiei was excited by Kurama's moans as he claimed his lips again. Kurama was whimpering in the kiss. Hiei climaxed and collapsed on  
Kurama. They both were breathing hard. "Hiei that was great. You are the best  
lover," Kurama said, giving him a kiss.

"Fox, now can we eat dinner. My dessert was very tasty, but I'm still hungry."

"Hehe you're supposed to have dinner first, before dessert."

"I couldn't wait. My dessert looked so good."

"Let's go clean ourselves up. Then we can have dinner, Hiei." They both went to take a bath and had dinner together, talking.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews…^ _^ Please leave your reviews**

**Thank you Beta for your help.**


	9. Chapter 9

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Anna Jaganishi

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**I want to thanks my Beta again and all the people who been read this story…This chapter Kurama family is mad at him, because he working...Okay, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter nine**

It was in the morning. Kurami got up out of bed, getting ready for school. Kurama was downstairs fixing breakfast for his family. Hayate was eating his breakfast. Hiei walked into the kitchen, ready for work. "I'm not hungry. I'll be leaving for work."

"Love, it's not good to skip breakfast. Have toast or something before you leave." Hiei walked to the table and grabbed the toast, looking annoyed. "Thank you, Love. Don't work to hard."

"Same goes for you too, fox. Hayate, get ready. I'm taking you to school from now on. Your mom will be working," Hiei ordered.

"Okay, Dad." Hayate got up off his chair, leaving the kitchen to get his book bag.

"I'll see you later, fox."

"Hiei, wait."

"What is it, Kurama?" Kurama walked up to him, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I wanted to do that before you left. Hayate, have a good day at school. Do you have everything?" Kurama asked, leaving the kitchen with Hiei.

"Yes, mom," Hayate said, looking annoyed. Kurama gave his son a kiss goodbye on the cheek, Hiei opened the door and found Yue standing on the porch, waiting on Kurami for school.

"Good morning uncle Hiei and uncle Kurama, Hayate," Yue greeted.

"Hn, how long have you been waiting?" Hiei asked, leaving the porch with his son.

"Not too long," Yue answered, smiling. Hiei left and to take his son to school.

"I'll get Kurami for you. I wonder what's taking her so long." Kurama went back in the house, calling for Kurami. "Kurami, Yue is waiting for you outside. Don't keep her waiting any longer," Kurama yelled upstairs.

"All right, I'm coming down," Kurami yelled, coming downstairs.

Kurami, make sure you eat breakfast before you leave. I can take you both to school if you want me to," Kurama offered.

"No thanks, Mom. Yue and I can go ourselves," Kurami replied, hurrying in the kitchen, grabbing some toast from the table.

"You need to hurry then. You both will be late."

"All right, see you Mom," Kurami said, running out the door, leaving. Yue and Kurami started to run to school. They were almost late.

"We made it in time. What the hell, Kurami? What took you so damn long?" Yue asked.

"Yue, you know I was fixing up for Ebisu."

"Yeah, he is cute. Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Yue asked, walking in the school building with Kurami.

"I guess. I'll see you later at lunch. I have math to go to," Kurami said, leaving.

"All right, see you later!" Yue yelled, going to class too.

Kurami and Yue were almost finished with school. They had one more class to go to. Kurami went to her last period class, entering the classroom. She went to her seat, looking at the guy she likes. Ebisu walked up to her. "Kurami, did you hear that we are having a new biology teacher?" Ebisu asked.

"Why are we getting a new teacher? What happened to Mr. Jorben?" Kurami asked, blushing.

"Oh, he quit. He is leaving Japan tomorrow and going to China. Kurami, would you like to be my lab partner?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes, I would love to!" Kurami said, blushing some more.

"Good," Ebisu said, sitting down next to her. While Kurami and Ebisu were talking and the rest of the class, a guy walked in with long red hair and green eyes, wearing a red blouse with and jeans and a biology coat.

"Hello, class. I am Mr. Minamino. Please take your seats. I will be your new teacher."

"Poppy! What are you doing here?" Kurami asked, looking shocked.

"Ms. Kurami, I would like for you to call me Mr. Minamino, not Poppy," Kurama ordered, opening up the book.

"Kurami, is that your dad? He looks just like you," Ebisu whispered to her.

"How could he do this to me?" Kurami said.

Other people began to whisper to each other, talking about the new teacher. "Is that the famous Shuichi Minamino? I heard he always did everything really good. He always had the top grades," a girl said.

"Please open your books to page 159. This class won't be easy to pass unless you study very hard. Now let's begin," Kurama warned, reading the book. When class was over everyone began to leave the room.

Kurami stayed, looking annoyed at her mother. "Ms. Kurami, is there anything that you want to talk to me about?" Kurama asked, cleaning up the room.

"Yes, why are you here?"

"We can talk about that at home, Kurami. Make sure you study chapter 228. I want you to be at the top of the school this year. I had been looking at your grades. You have been in third place for the last few years. Why are you in third place, anyway?"

"I'm not interested in being at the top of the school. I don't want to waste my time studying like you."

"It's not a waste of time, Kurami. You can get into the best colleges. Would you pick up your brother after school and look  
after him?" Kurama asked, getting his things.

"Why do I have to pick him up? I want to hang out with my friend after school."

Just for today, sweetheart. I have a lot of work to do right now."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kurama was about to go out the door with his daughter, but Kurami slammed the door on him.

"Whatever," Kurami said, leaving angry.

"No, she didn't just slam the door on me," Kurama declared, catching up to his daughter. Kurama caught up to her and grabbed her arm, looking very angry. "Kurami, how dare you slam the door on me like that? I know you don't want me here, but you have no right to treat me like that!" Kurama yelled. Everyone was looking at them and whispering.

"That must be Kurami's father, the great Mr. Minamino." Everyone whispered.

Kurami felt embarrassed. "This is so embarrassing," Kurami whispered.

"We'll talk about this later," Kurama said, letting go of his daughter's arm. Kurami ran away from him and left the school with Yue.

"Daughters are hard to take care of, aren't they Mr. Minamino?" a teacher asked. Kurama just smiled at him and walked away.

It was night time. Kurama came home late, tired and sleepy. Hiei was waiting for him in the bedroom. Kurami was watching TV with her brother. Hiei heard Kurama come in. Hiei came downstairs to greet him. "Kurama, when are you going to make dinner? We have been waiting for you to come home," Hiei stated, folding his arms.

"That's the way you greet me, Hiei? How about a hello or welcome home kiss? I'm tired anyway to cook dinner. Kurami, why didn't you cook dinner for them, I taught you how to cook. You might get married one day."

"That's not my job, Mom!" Kurami replied, looking annoyed.

"That's it, I've had enough of you! You are grounded again for four weeks!"

"Hayate, go to your room. Why is she grounded again?" Hiei asked.

"Daddy, this is getting good," Hayate said, heading to the stairs.

"Go to your room," Hiei ordered. Hayate listened and went to his room.

"She slammed the door in my face, when I was going out the door with her."

"Kurami, why did you do that to your mother? You are grounded," Hiei  
said, looking very angry at her. Kurami look away from her father.

"I did it because I was mad. That's all you ever do is ground me. Now you are working at my school. What else are you going to take away from me, mom? My college life too?" Kurami said.

"Kurami, what is wrong with me working at your school? I chose your school because it was easier for me to get a job there!" Kurama yelled.

"Everything, mom. If you're going to keep on working there, act like you don't know me. And I'm not picking up Hayate again."

Kurama came toward her, slapping her in the face, but not too hard. "How dare you give me orders! I'm the boss of you!"

Kurami looked shocked at first and ran upstairs crying in her room.

"Maybe, Kurama, you shouldn't work. You are messing up the family. I want my husband to work at home, taking care of the kids and the house," Hiei said.

"Hiei, we talked about this. You said I can work."

"To tell you the truth, Kurama, I don't like it one bit. I'll go check on our daughter," Hiei said, leaving Kurama alone. Kurama went into the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

**I hope you all like it…There more to this on chapter 10…Thank you for your awesome reviews again…You all say the nice thing. ^_^**

**Anna Jaganishi; You did a nice job…thank you**

**Lady Fox83; hahaha, I'm glad you love the story…To bad I have a beta are ready…thank you**

**Aleisminamino; I don't know how Yukina knows about there role playing…Maybe Kuwabara and her was playing that game…You never know…Thank you so for the awesome review.**

**Charllotte36; Thank you…I'm glad you love Kurama and Hiei part at the end and everything else…Thanks friend.**

**ardentes; You think I did a good job with the sex scenes…I thought I suck…thank you. I'm so glad you like every part of chapter 8…Thank you again…It is really hard to find a beta, but I'm glad I found one…Yeah, me too… I'm glad Hiei is not on his heat either…Kurama and Hiei have problem with each other sometime…That would be really hard on him if he still was on his heat…I think he would might have to cheated then.**

**Moogle23; Thanks for pointing that out to me…And thank you for your reviews.**

**Okay, chapter ten, Yomi will be on there…you will find out what happen there. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Charllotte36

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**Sorry I'm late again everyone…Here the new chapter…Thank you Charllotte36 for your help. ^_^**

**Chapter Ten**

Everyday, Kurama come home late and exhausted from work. Hiei had no choice but to arrange some dinner for his family to eat. He loathes doing Kurama's chores.

Kurama made Hiei sleep in the guest room. He has had enough of him fusing at him every single time he comes home. His daughter, who used to treat him more benevolently, is now treating him coldly. And his son, as well, is criticizing him for not spending that much time with him like he used to.

One hazy night, Kurama snuck out of the house through the portal just to meet up with Yomi. He needed to take a little rest from his family and someone to talk to. Yomi sent out a messenger when Kurama was coming home from work, saying that he could help him out with his problem. At the outset, Kurama is curious to know what Yomi has meant, so he decided to go and see him.

Kurama is now at Yomi's territory, drinking tea with him while talking about their old times. "Yomi, you said that you can help me with my problem. What's this about?" Kurama asked, drinking his tea. "Kurama, I know your family been treating you cold lately. So I did you a favor."

"What favor is that?" Kurama asked with a serious look.

"You'll find out soon. UD bring out the Kurama clone," Yomi ordered.

"Yes, sir." UD bowed, doing what Yomi had told him to do.

"Yomi, you didn't just make me a clone with out asking me." Kurama said, putting his tea down on the table. "Kurama, I have seen how your family been treating you. I think you need a little break from them."

"You have been watching me again, have you Yomi? I can deal with my family by myself. I don't need a clone to sole my problem."

"Why were you crying then old, friend? I have never seen you cry before in all these year I've been with you. Is Hiei the only one that can make you cry now?" Yomi questioned.

"Yomi, I would like for you to stop watching me and my sex life with Hiei. Things are different now. I shouldn't have come here. "Kurama proclaimed, getting up. "Kurama don't go yet. You have not seen your clone. You might charge your mind."

"No thanks, Yomi. I'll be leaving."

When Kurama was about to leave, Kurama clone blocked his way. "We can't let you do that old friend. You are staying here with me. You did tell your mom you been thinking about me. Now Kurama, we're finally together. At least you can do is spend some more time with me." Yomi smirked the same time that Kurama clone tightly grasped both his wrists.

"Yomi, what is the meaning of this? Let go of me!" Kurama commanded, struggling to get free. "Clone put Kurama back into that chair, so he can watch the show." Kurama tried to break free from the clone, but it was too strong. "Kurama, there is no way that you can break free. That clone of yourself is stronger than you because he also contains some of my power." Yomi explained, laughing sadistically.

"Why are you doing this, Yomi?" Kurama asked. "Because Kurama. You are supposed to be mine instead of, Hiei. Now my clone will get rid of your family so we can have a family of our own. And Shura can have a brother or a sister." Kurama furiously glared at him. The clone pushed Kurama on the chair, hard. He tried getting up out of the chair, but it didn't work.

"Yomi, why can't I move, explain." Kurama said, looking very enraged. "I put a spell in this room, so that you won't be able to move your body. But knowing you Kurama, you're still planning come kind of strategy to escape." Yomi pompously announced while grabbing his chin. Kurama growled at him.

It was still night time. The kids were asleep, however, Hiei couldn't sleep because he keep on thinking about Kurama. He got up out of bed, leaving the guest room, and head straight to the kitchen to fix himself some sweet snow. While Hiei is eating his ice cream, he heard some noise from upstairs. He carefully left the sweet snow on the table and ran upstairs to Kurama's room. When Hiei entered the room, he spotted Kurama closing the window.

"Love, what are you doing up so late?" Kurama asked. "I heard a noise."

"Oh, that was me trying to close this window. It's getting cold."

"Hn, if everything is fine. I guess I should be going back downstairs."

"Hiei, what are you doing downstairs? Aren't you going to come to bed with me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kurama. I'm downstairs because of you!"

"I'm sorry, love."

"The only time you call me, love is when you are not mad at me. Does this mean that I won this argument and you will stay here at home and not work?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Yes," Kurama said, " and if you don't want me to work, okay then."

"I'm glad you see it my way, Kurama. Let's go to bed," Hiei said, crawling into the bed. Kurama get in with him, wrapping his arms around Hiei.

Hiei didn't feel right about Kurama; something is not right. Hiei silently watch Kurama fall asleep until he went to sleep himself.

It was Saturday morning. When Kurama woke up, Hiei was still sleeping. He gets up out of bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. As he was making his way into the kitchen, he found Hayate watching a cartoon, "Hayate, you're up early. What do you want for breakfast?" Kurama asked.

"I want some egg and pancake. Mom, can we go somewhere today?" Hayate requested.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"To a show and a movie. I hope daddy can come too."

"That sound like a great idea. Now let me go and fix everyone some breakfast. Then, we can all get ready and leave." Kurama stated as he saunter across the living room to the kitchen.

After Kurama cooked breakfast, he called the kids to come and eat. Hayate, walk in the kitchen, sat down, and started eating. Kurami come in to the kitchen still feeling a little sleepy. "Mom, I still can't go out with my friend today. I really want to go to this party tonight." Kurami affirmed as she took a seat next to her brother.

"You can go, sweetheart. Here have some breakfast."

"You really mean it, mom? You are being nice today."

"I just want to see my daughter happy. I'm going upstairs to tell your father to come down." Kurama stated, leaving the kitchen; again.

Kurama went upstairs to the bedroom. He took all of his clothes off and closed the bedroom door behind him, smirking. Hiei woke up from the sound of the door closing. When he looks around the room he saw Kurama standing by the door naked. "Kurama, why are you…" Hiei couldn't finish speaking he was mesmerized by Kurama's body.

"Now just relax, Hiei. I'll make you feel good." Kurama uttered as he walk toward him. Kurama sat down on Hiei's lap, pull his shirt off, and rubbing his chest. Hiei sat up and started kissing Kurama's chest.

He moaned and grab Hiei's chin, kissing him deep. Hiei felt something slightly slipping into his mouth. He broke the kiss right away and spit the equal out. "What, the hell was that, Kurama! What were you trying to give me without letting me know?"

"It was some medicine to help you relax." Kurama explained.

" Who said I needed to relax! Something surreal is going on with you." Hiei declared, shove Kurama off of him, and heading to the bathroom.

Yomi and Kurama were watching them off of a big screen computer. "Yomi, what the hell did that clone give my kids. You won't get away with this! My husband is already figuring out, that clone is not me!" Kurama declared.

"My clone give your kids some demon poisoning. They'll get sick soon, Kurama, and die." Yomi explained. "Yomi, let me go or you will regret ever hurting my kids."

"Hahaha, Kurama do I suppose to be scared of your words? I have waited for this day to come and see your family dead, so we can have kids."

"Yomi, don't do this. I'm already taken. I love Hiei very much and I would never have kids with you. Just be happy with your son and go out there an found yourself a lover."

"No! Kurama. I want you! Hiei _should've _never had kids with you. Now, watch as your family dies." Yomi avowed with a grave tone.

It is afternoon. Hiei was promenading out of the bedroom, when he heard Kurami throwing up in the bathroom. "Kurami, what's wrong? You've never been sick before," Hiei asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Dad, I don't feel so good. I must have eaten something bad this morning. _Damn_, I won't be able to go to that party tonight."

"Kurami watch your language." Hiei ordered, helping her stride into her room. Hayate, on the other hand, was lying down on the couch with both his arms around his stomach and feeling sick. Kurama was in the kitchen washing dishes, peeking in the kitchen doorway, and watching _his_ son in pain. "Hayate, do you still want to go out?" Kurama interrogated, with an evil smirk.

"Mom, I don't feel so good... What is wrong with me?" Hayate asked.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some medicine to help you feel better." Kurama asserted, while heading back to the kitchen and pulling a bottle out of his pocket. He pours the toxic liquid in a cup with water and slowly mixed.

"Here it comes, sweetheart. This will make you feel so much better." Kurama affirmed, walking out the kitchen holding with a cup. "Thanks, mom." Hayate replied as he weakly sat up.

"Here. Take this medicine. It will help you." Kurama ordered, handing him the cup of water. Hayate nodded and was about to sip the drink when Hiei nock the cup off his hands. "Daddy, what did you do that for?"

"This fake Kurama was trying to poison you!" He turned his head towards Kurama clone and catechized while picking up his son, "You! What did you do to my kids and where the real Kurama!" Hiei demanded,

"What are you talking about, love? I am the real Kurama."

"The real Kurama would never try to kill his family. When you didn't have any clothes on, I noticed that your mark was missing. Now tell me where my real husband!" Hiei commanded.

"Hahaha, you figured me out, Hiei. " Kurama replied, pulling out a rose from his hair. "Hayate, can you make it upstairs to your sister's room?"

"Yes, a little, daddy." Hiei nodded and gently put him down by the stairs. Hayate slowly made his way upstairs, still holding his stomach, and grunting.

Once Hayate is out of sight, Hiei turned his attention back to the clown and austerely demanded, "Tell me where the antidote is. I won't let my kids die!"

"There is no antidote, Hiei. Your kid will be dead soon and there's nothing you can do about it." Kurama replied with a malevolence smirked and turning the rose into a whip.

"Damn, you!"

**Thank you again everyone for reviewing…I hope you all like this chapter. ^_^**

**ardentes; In my story Kurama will be emotional sometime and sometime he want…Kurama have reason to be emotional on chapter 9…Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.**

**Charllotte36; Thank you so much for being my beta on this chapter…You're so sweet…Yes, that was harsh what Hiei said to Kurama…Kurama is not going to let Hiei get away with that.**

**LadyFox83; Thank you again...And thanks for reviewing to. ^_^**

**Alexisminamino; Kurama and Hiei give her anything she want like clothes, money, food…That how Kurami became a brat…Yeah, Hiei could supportive Kurama…Hiei just want Kurama at home doing the house work and taking care of the kids.**


	11. Chapter 11

Written: jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Oriental Raman

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**Here is the new chapter…I hope this is good…I'm not really good in writing fight scenes… I hope this fighting turn out okay…Thank you Beta for your help…Thanks Charllotte36 for your help too.**

**Chapter eleven**

Kurama and Yomi were still watching the family. Kurama couldn't take watching his kids serving them in the bedroom and watching Hiei fight the clone outside. Kurama was thinking of a plan to escape, so he can save his kids.

"Yomi, make love to me now. I'm enjoying seeing my family in pain right now, it's turning me on. I always wanted you, but Hiei was in the way."

"Kurama you told me you love, Hiei. I know you are trying to trick me. It won't work." Yomi warned.

"Yomi, I want you so badly my body can't take it anymore, ahahah," Kurama said, moaning. Yomi was turned on by Kurama moaning out loud. Yomi broke the spell quickly and grabbed Kurama by the wrist, taking him to the bedroom.

"Now Kurama, take off all your clothes and show me how bad you want me," Yomi ordered.

"I want you so badly." Kurama replied slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kurama, you want me so bad. Why are you hesitating with that shirt then?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous of doing this with you, but I still want you," Kurama seductively said. Yomi smiled at him, grabbed him by the waist, ripped his shirt open, and kissed him on the lips. Yomi laid Kurama on the bed while kissing his neck. Kurama turned his head to look away from Yomi while kissing his collarbone.

"Kurama, look at me when I'm making love to you." He listened and turned his head back to Yomi. Yomi started to rip off the rest of his shirt before kissing his chest. Kurama tried his hardest not to moan at Yomi's touch.

"Kurama, your skin is so soft. I am going to enjoy this." Yomi whispered before kissing his right nipple. "Aaahh." While Yomi was kissing his chest, Kurama used his energy and stubbed Yomi in the stomach with his plant. Yomi was shocked and spit out blood. Kurama got up out of bed and turned into Yoko Kurama.

"Foolish like always, Yomi. You really thought I would sleep with you? The only person that can touch me is Hiei," Kurama said, before running out of the room, leaving Yomi behind bleeding. Kurama left Yomi's territory and went back to the Ningenkai. Yomi was watching him in his mind while healing his wound with his energy.

"Lord Yomi, are you alright?" UD asked, walking in the room. "I should have known he would trick me," Yomi whispered, smirking.

* * *

It was night time and Hiei was still fighting the clone outside in the backyard. The kids were getting sicker by the minute. Hiei and the fake Kurama were using their weapons against each other.

"Hiei, you won't last long," Kurama declared still attacking him.

"Hn, we'll see who will last," Hiei replied dodging Kurama's rose whip. When Hiei was about to attack Kurama with his sword, Kurama jumped behind him, wrapped his rose whip around Hiei and attacked him with it. The rose whip ripped at Hiei's body creating large cuts. Hiei was badly bleeding from his wounds.

"Damn! He's stronger and faster than the real Kurama!" Hiei exclaimed. "Hahaha, Hiei, you could never beat me."

"It's not over yet. You think that soft rose whip of yours can kill me?" Hiei proclaimed attacking again but this time with the sword of the flame. Kurama pulled out a seed from his hair. The seed turned into a lot of rose petals.

"Hiei, do you remember when your Kurama used this treat? These petals will cut you to death," Kurama warned releasing the petal from his hand. Hiei tried to use his sword of flame to burn the petal, but instead, he was getting cut up and bleeding to death again. Hiei dropped to one knee feeling weak from lack of blood. The rose petals were about to come at him again, But the rose petal dropped to the ground.

"What happen to my petals?" clone Kurama declared.

"I stopped them. Hiei take care of the clone just a little while longer. I have to go make an antidote for the kids," Kurama proclaimed before running into the house. Hiei nodded to him getting back up and charging up his energy. Kurama was in the kitchen making an antidote quickly.

He took out a pot out of the cabin and a seed from his hair then fixed up antidote with some water. After Kurama was finished making the antidote, he hurried upstairs to the bedroom where his kids were. As soon as Kurama entered the room, he saw that the kids weren't moving. Kurami was laying on the bed with her eyes closes. A pale Hayate was lying on Kurami's couch with his eyes closed too.

"I hope I made it in time. Kurami, Hayate wake up," Kurama ordered, shaking them both. Hayate and Kurami wouldn't wake up.

"Please wake up. Drink this. It will make you feel better," Kurama proclaimed, while putting Hayate in a seated position. Kurama poured the antidote in both of their mouths. He put the antidote was in their mouths, but they still didn't not move.

"Why won't you wake up? I love you two so much. Please wake up," Kurama ordered shaking them both again. Kurama was starting crying with his tears falling to the floor.

Hiei was using the dragon of the dark flame on the clone. The dark sky was purple and the house was shaking. The Kurama clone was destroyed within a second. The dragon went back into Hiei's arm. Hiei went inside the house, hurt and tired, running to see his kids and husband. When Hiei entered Kurami's room, Kurama was about to kill himself by putting his own plant seed in his body.

"Kurama! What are you doing?" Hiei declared pushing Kurama to the floor pinning both his arms with one hand.

"Hiei, let me go. Let me die with my kids!" Kurama cried struggling in his grasp.

"Kurama, this is not the way to do this. We've marked each other. If I'm going to die, I want to know who did this to our kids," said Hiei looking at Kurama, with a sad look on his face, pulling the seed out of his chest.

"It was Yomi. Now let me go," Kurama ordered. Hiei let go of Kurama and went to his kids looking at them with a sad look.

"Hiei, I can't do this anymore. I couldn't protect my kids. I don't want to be here," Kurama said while crying. Hiei picked up his son and held him in his lap. Hiei was getting sleepy from using the dragon of the dark flame. While Hiei was holding Hayate in his lap, Hayate moved and opened his eyes.

"Daddy, did you kill the fake mom?" Hayate asked. Hiei and Kurama turned their heads in surprise hearing their son's voice. "Hayate, you're alright," Hiei said hugging him. Kurami started to wake up too.

"What happened? How long did I sleep?" Kurami asked sitting up. Kurama was so happy to hear her voice he ran to Kurami's side and brought her in a big hug.

"Mom, you're squeezing me."

"I'm so happy that the two are both alive." Kurama declared kissing her cheek.

"Kurama, would you take care of the kids? I need sleep right now. I used the dragon of the dark flame on that clone."

"Hiei, get some rest then. I will fix your wounds after you have finished sleeping," Kurama replied not looking at him.

"Kurama, I know you are still mad at me. We will have a family meeting later," Hiei said before leaving the room tired.

**Thank you everyone for reading this story again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Alexisminamino; I know right…Hiei can figure out stuff so easily…I love Hiei…He so hot and smart…Thank you so much for reviewing…Your story is getting really good…Keep up the good work.^_^**

**LadyFox83; I glad you enjoy the story…Yeah, Yomi should have known, Hiei would figure out his plans…Thank you again for reviewing. ^_^**

**Anna jaganishi; Thank you for your help when I need it…I'm so glad you like the story…I hope this chapter was good too…Thank you for your reviews too. ^_^**

**ardentes; I'm glad you like the story…I told everyone before I'm not good with details…thanks for your reviews…I hope you like this chapter**.

**Oriental Raman; Thank you beta for your help. ^_^**

**Next chapter will be a family meeting…Thanks again everyone**.


	12. Chapter 12

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Charllotte36

Warning; Yaoi, mpreg

**Sorry I'm late again…I just didn't feel like writing this chapter at first…Thank you Charllotte36 for helping me out once again, you're so the best…I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas…Okay, here the story…I hope you like it. ^_^**

**Chapter twelve**

It was already afternoon when Hiei called everyone for a family meeting. Everybody stopped on what they're doing and came into the living room, where they found Hiei sitting down on the couch and waiting for them to be seated. "Hiei what's this about, that we need a family meeting?" Kurama asked, sitting down on the couch next to his kids.

"We need to talk about you, Kurama."

"Why can't we just talk about this alone in the bedroom, Hiei?"

"The kids need to know where you've been, when that clone was here." Hiei exclaimed, looking serious. "Yeah, mom where were you?" Kurami curiously interrogated. "I was with Yomi," Kurama postulated, looking down.

"How did Yomi get to you? Hiei asked.

"I snuck out of the house and went to see Yomi." Kurama answered. "So this is your fault then." Hiei declared, gravely staring at him. "No, this is not my fault, Hiei. If you have not kept on fusing every time I came home from work, maybe this wouldn't have happen." Kurama protested.

"Don't turn this on me, Kurama. You shouldn't been working then. The kids agree with me on this one."

"Yeah, daddy's right mom. I miss you at home spending time with me." Hayate clearly indicated.

"Hayate I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. But I have to do something's for my own too." Kurama explained.

"Like working at my school. My friend knows who you are, mom. It embarrassing. Can you work some where else?" Kurami asked. Kurama stood up with an incense expression and snapped. "Kurami, give me your credits card now!"

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Kurami asked, reluctantly handing the credit cards over.

"Because you are being spoiled. You need to know not to talk back to me any way. You can have these back until you get your grades up."

"This is not, fair. Dad, tell mom this is not right."

"Hn, I can't tell your mother anything, any more." Hiei said, folding his arms.

"Hiei, what do that suppose to mean?" Kurama shouted.

"You know damn well what I mean, Kurama."

"Hiei, why can't you supportive me on this?"

"Like I told you. I don't want you working! Now this conversation is over!"

"Hiei, this is not over yet, until you talk to me or I will leave you!" Kurama warned with an enraged look written all over his face.

"Mom, you're leaving daddy?" Hayate asked; voice shaking and was about to cry. Kurami is worried about her parents. Kurama stopped his focus on Hiei and turned to his kids. "No, Hayate I'm not leaving your father. I just said that because I was mad at him. Sorry about that kids." Kurama sincerely apologized, hugging his son, and gentle wiping away his tears away.

"Hiei... let's go upstairs and get this whole thing over with." Kurama affirmed with a calm voice. "You kids stay down here until your father and I are done talking." Kurama ordered. Hiei and Kurama went upstairs to there bedroom going at it. "Hiei, why do we always have to argue with each other? You used to tell me that you love me and how beautiful I was. Hiei, talk to me. Why do you not want me to work?" Kurama tenderly asked while hugging him.

"It's because I miss you at the house and spending time together. And you fixing dinner with that beautiful smile of yours when I come home from work. Mukuro told me that if I let you work, you might start cheating on me."

"Sorry, love. I didn't know you feel that way. Thing are going to be a little bit different for at the moment, love, but I will make it up to you somehow. Mukuro is wrong about me; I would never cheat on you. Let me do this, Hiei, I'm tired of arguing." Kurama alleged, kissing him in the lips. Hiei pulled away from the kiss.

"Alright, Kurama, I will let you work. But if you can't find a way to spend time with your family, I will make you quit. Now tell me what happen with you and Yomi. I can smell his scent on you, a little bit."

"Hiei, it's not what you think. Yomi trapped me in has territory and sent that clone of his to kill you and the kids."

"Why did he wanted to kill the family? The only scent that should be on you is mine. Answer me now, Kurama!" Hiei declared, getting angry. "Yomi, wanted to have kids with me. When I found out the kids was in danger from the poison. I let Yomi… touch me a little, so I can escape."

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Hiei grabbed his sword, preparing to look for Yomi. "Hiei, you know you can't beat Yomi on your own. Don't go after him, you will be killed." Kurama proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Hiei's slender neck.

Hiei released a sigh, placing the sword back down, and enunciated, "Fine, I'll listen to you. But right now, I have a job to do with my husband."

"I'm all yours, love." Kurama uttered, kissing him again. Hiei pulled his clothes off, tumbling them both on the bed while kissing. After they finished making love. They went downstairs to see there kids.

"Your father and I worked everything out. I will be working, still. Hayate if you need anything from me, just let me know. You can always come to me. And Kurami, you'll just have to deal with me being at your school. I will be checking up on your grades as well, until you can get your grades up. Then, you can hang out with your friend and have your credits card back. Do I make myself clear, Kurami?" Kurama articulated whilst sternly looking at her.

"Yeah, I understand." Kurami whispered, looking annoyed.

"I will be doing the cooking while your mother is out for work. Now you two can go now. Your mother is finish talking with both of you." Hiei ordered. Kurami and Hayate went up to there you room, leaving their parents alone. Kurama and Hiei spent the rest of the night watching TV and talking together in the living room.

**Thank you everyone for reading…Merry Christmas to you. ^_^**

**LadyFox83; I hope you like the family meeting…Thank you very much for reviewing.**

**Alexisminamino; hahahah, yeah, Yomi couldn't resist Kurama. Kurama did a good job fooling Yomi…Thank you for reviewing…It means a lot.**

**Charllotte36; Yeah, I'm glad everything came out alright too…Kurama and Hiei have there family back…Thank you so much friend for your help and reviewing this story.**

**Next chapter will be at the beach. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Charllotte36

Disclaimer; I do not own YuYu Hakusho

**This chapter is all about them having fun at the beach…I hope you all enjoy this chapter…Thank you Charllotte36 for your help.**

**Chapter thirteen**

Keiko, Keri, Botan, and Hayate are splashing salt water with each other, and having fun at the beach. Yue and Kurami are playing in the sand; building a sand castle. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are on Kurama's huge boat gazing upon the water while drinking lemon juice. "Kurama, how did you get this boat? I know this had to cost you." Yusuke asked, drinking.

"You know, Yusuke, I have hidden a lot of money back in my Youko days."

"Kurama you are so lucky to have this. I can't even afford a new house." Yusuke asserted, wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck. "My Yukina would love the scenery if she was here. To bad she's feeling sick."

"If she isn't feeling good, then why in the hell did you leave her alone?" Hiei declared, looking angry. "She told me to go on and have fun with you guys. She said she'll be just fine own her own. And besides, I can call her anytime with this cell phone." Kuwabara acknowledged while showing his cell phone.

"That does not matter you big oaf. If she gets sick you want be there to help her!" Hiei exclaimed, still looking furious. "I know how to take care of my wife, shrimp!"

"If you know then you shouldn't be here with us." Hiei angrily proclaimed as he get up off his chair. "Hiei, chill out. Yukina will be alright." Yusuke coolly affirmed. Kurama came upstairs from inside the boat and brought some food for everyone.

"Love, remember when I was pregnant, you had to leave me? Then why can't Kuwabara leave his wife for a while?" Kurama interrogated while handing the food to everyone. "Don't worry too much. Your sister will be fine."

"Hn'."

After Kurama was finished handing everyone their food, he stood behind Hiei and wrapped both his arms around his neck. "This banana sandwiches is really good, Kurama." Yusuke commended with a delighted smile whilst seating down.

"This rice ball is good too. The girls should've come with us. They would enjoy looking at the water." Kuwabara said.

"Thank you, you guys. Hiei think my cooking is good too. Don't you love?" Kurama asked, kissing Hiei with compassion. Yusuke and Kuwabara blushed while looking at them kiss. "You two should get a room." Yusuke proclaimed, laughing with Kuwabara.

* * *

Kurami and Yue were getting something to drink at the drink stand. "This is so boring. I can't wait for Ebisu and his friend to come. We can hang in his car." Yue relied.

"Ebisu is coming." Kurami announced with an excited expression. "Didn't your mom say that you can't hang out with your friends until you get your grades up?"

"Yeah, but my parents are on a boat ride."

"Good. They should be here any minute."

"I like what you're thinking, Yue."

"Let go meet them at the parking a lot."

"Alright." Kurami said, following Yue to the park a lot. Botan and the other get out the water and fix them something to eat. "Hayate, Keri are you guys hungry? We have watermelon, grapes, and sandwiches." Botan indicated with a smile. "I want watermelon." Hayate suggested. "Me too." Keri conveyed, smiling.

Botan gave the kids their food. "I wonder when Yusuke and the others will be back. Maybe we should have gone with them." Keiko speculated while eating.

"Where are Kurami and Yue? Maybe they are hungry too." Botan exclaimed, eating.

"I don't know. Maybe they went to the restroom." Keiko proclaimed, looking around. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were playing a card game. They made Hiei play with them. Kurama was downstairs in the room combing his hair. "I thought the shrimp was going to beat me in this game." Kuwabara remarked with a grin.

"Shut up! You have not won yet." Hiei declared, putting down his card. "Hehehe, sorry you guys, but I win this one." Yusuke proclaimed, placing his winning card down on the table. Kuwabara and Hiei look at Yusuke with an annoyed expression. "Why are you two looking at me like that? Don't be some sore _ass_ losers." Yusuke said, smirking at them.

"Hiei, I'm lonely." Kurama said, coming upstairs with a robe on. "Hn, why won't you hang out with us then? So you won't be so lonely." Kurama head straight for him, cupped his hand around his ear, and whispered, _"I want you to make love to me." _Hiei's crimson eyes popped wide open, blushing.

"Kurama, what'd you just say to Hiei to make him blush like that, hehehe." Yusuke said, laughing. "Sorry, Yusuke, it's only for Hiei to hear." Kurama smirked, taking Hiei with him downstairs. "Urameshi, I bet they're about to do some freak stuff."

"I wouldn't be surprise if they are, if they are let spy on them and put it on our camera."

"I don't think I want to see them having sex Urameshi."

"Why not, it would be fun."

"Urameshi, Hiei and Kurama will kill us for this. Did you bring your iphone?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag. This is going to be fun."

Kurama and Hiei were on the bed kissing with sympathy. Hiei unfastened Kurama's robe, exposing his naked body. He went straight to his neck and tormented his weak spot, kissing and nipping every part of it. Kurama moaned a little. "Is this what you want, fox?" Hiei whispered, feeling onto his skin.

"Yes, Hiei!" Kurama pleased, moaning some more. Kurama rolled them over. He took his lover's shorts off and kisses his way up to his chest. Now Hiei was completely naked. Yusuke and Kuwabara crack the room door open, so they can take picture of them making love.

Hiei tossed Kurama back to the bed and claimed him in one swift thrust. Kurama cried out. He wrapped his leg around Hiei waist while he started to move inside him. "Ahahah, Hiei!"

"Kurama!"

Minutes later, the two of them are breathing hard and feeling the pleasure. When they were crying out each others name, Hiei saw a light flash at them. He turned around and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara watching them have sex and taking a video of them.

Kurama didn't known about the flashing light and was still enchanted with pleasure. Hiei stopped moving inside of his lover and glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara very angry. Kurama wonder why Hiei stop moving. Then he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching them. "Hahaha! I didn't know you had it in you, Hiei, to make love like that." Yusuke alleged, laughing and running away from the door.

"The shrimp has a soft side after all." Kuwabara commented, running with Yusuke.

"You two are dead!" Hiei declared with the most fuming voice. He pulled out of Kurama and rapidly put on his black shorts. "Love, are you coming back after you finish killing them?"

"No, while those two idiots are here, I can't finish making love with you." Hiei relied, giving him a kiss before he leave. Hiei went upstairs and started yelling at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama release a sigh and got up out of bed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hiei is still chasing them while throwing his fire at them. Kuwabara and Yusuke was running from there life. "We're sorry man. We mess up your love making." Yusuke apologized, still running.

"Urameshi, I told you this wasn't a good idea. Now we made Kurama and Hiei upset with us." Kuwabara proclaimed, running too.

"I'm pass upset." Hiei declared intensely looking at them.

"Hiei, wait, before you kill them! Keiko called and said she can't find Yue or Kurami at the beach." Kurama exclaimed, running from upstairs with shorts on.

"What! Where the hell did they go?" Yusuke asked, getting mad.

"We must head back now, Kurama." Hiei ordered. "I'm doing that now, love." Kurama went back downstairs, start turning the boat around back to the dock.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing…You all are so the best. ^_^**

**Ladyfox83; I wish I can do that for you… Hiei having another scent on him, but this story will end soon…Thank you for reviewing. ^_^**

**Alexisminamino; Yeah, Yomi got away with it, but I will try and find away Hiei can still get Yomi, for touching on Kurama…I so love your story…(Are you slipping away)…I hope you update that too…You are so good at making story…I love it ^_^**

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta; Thank you, I'm glad you love the story…I will keep writing…Thank you for reviewing. ^_^**

**Charllotte36; Thank you for being my Beta again…Yes, Kurami need to do better with her grades and her attitude…Thank you for reviewing.**** ^_^**

**next chapter...Will still be at the beach.**


	14. Chapter 14

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Charllotte36

Warning; Mpreg, Yaoi

**I hope this chapter is okay…Thank you friend Charllotte36 for your help with this…Okay, hope everyone enjoy...Happy new year too^_^ **

**Chapter Fourteen**

It's dusk. Kurami and Yue are still with their friends inside a van and are still wearing their bath suits. Ebisu is a 17 year old boy with a long, blond, silver hair and a pair of two golden eyes that perfectly fits his gorgeous face.

Ebisu and Kurami are sitting behind the wheels; kissing. Yue is in the back seat talking with Ebisu's brother and sister. Ebisu's sister's name is Jiro. She's 14 year old, with short silver hair, like Ebisu's, and golden eyes. Kohaku, his brother, is 15 year old. He has the same hair color that his brother and sister have, and the only difference is that, his hair is medium; not long.

"Kurami, how about we leave this place and go to mine instead." Ebisu requested while tenderly caressing her cheeks.

"Sorry, Ebisu, but my parents are here. I would get in _so_ much trouble, if I left the beach without telling them." Kurami elucidated.

"Yeah, Mr. Minamino would be _really_ mad. We can just stay here and drink then. Your father wouldn't find out about that." Ebisu relied, smirking. Kohaku pull out the drinks from underneath him. "Sorry, Ebisu, but Kurami and I don't drink." Yue warned.

"Yue, I thought you were one of the cool kids. I did know you were getting soft on me. If you don't do this, I'm not hanging out with you ever again. Or inviting you to go to parties either. I know my, Kurami will drink with us. "

"I-I don't know, Ebisu." Kurami stuttered.

"Onii-chan, why are you hanging out with these loosers?" Jiro plainly declared.

"We are _not _loosers!" Yue affirmed.

"Kurami, if you can't do this for me, then there is no need for me to be with you." Ebisu warned at the same time that he stopped caressing her cheeks.

"I-I can do it Ebisu. Please don't leave me! You and Yue are the only one in school that talks to me." Kurami pleased.

"Fine, we'll do it, damn! I'll show you that we can be cool! Hand that drink over here." Yue ordered.

"I knew you were cool, Ms. Yue." Kohaku commented while handing her the drink. "I'll take one too. I've always want to try it." Kurami pronounced.

"Now here's your chance to." Jiro said, handing her the drink.

* * *

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei arrived in the docks, finding Keiko, Hayate, Keri, and Botan waiting for them. "Keiko, are you sure you can't find them?" Yusuke said, jumping off the boat.

"Yes! Botan and I looked everywhere!"

"They are in the parking lot with their friends." Hiei exclaimed, using his jagan eye. "I thought I told her not to hang out with her friends! She disobeyed me, _again_!" Kurama proclaimed, tiding up the boat.

"Keiko and I told our daughter the same thing. Come on Hiei, Kurama, let's go!" Yusuke avowed as he start heading to the parking lots, running. Hiei jumped off the boat and caught up with Yusuke. "I'm coming with you guys too. I might be able to help you guys out." Kuwabara yelled, loping after them.

"Botan, Keiko, can you still watch Hayate for me?" Kurama interrogated, scurrying after Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Keiko and Botan nodded while going back to the beach with the kids.

* * *

Yue and Kurami got drunk after finishing up five cans of beer. Yue and Kohaku were throwing up outside whilst Jiro was feeling dizzy in the back seat. "I'm starting not to feel so good." Kurami said, with one hand over her head, and feeling dizzy.

"You'll get use to it the more you drink. Kurami, let's get together." Ebisu said, pulling her into a hug.

"Ebisu...does that mean we can start dating each other now?"

"Sure why not."

"I'm so happy. I always had a crush on you; you are the _coolest_ guy in school."

"Now you can be cool just like us. People will be talking to you and not annoy you anymore." Ebisu relied.

"Yes, I'm tire of getting pick on in school and being alone. Even my parents don't understand me sometimes." Kurami said eyes dropped on the ground, looking sad.

"Onii-san, will take good care of you now." Jiro said, smirking with her brother. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the parking lot, seeming Yue throwing up in a trash can with some boy.

"Yue, what the hell is going on? Why are you throwing up? Have you been drinking?" Yusuke asked, looking angry at her.

"Dad, you're back from your boat ride! No, I haven't been drinking. I just feel sick that all."

"Then, why is the kid over here throwing up too?" Yusuke exclaimed. Kohaku turned his head towards her father and look at him funny, still feeling sick. " Yusuke, she lying. I can smell it on her. Yue tell me where is Kurami." Kurama commanded, looking at her.

"She over here, Kurama, in that van kissing some guy." Kuwabara pointed. Hiei opened the van door and grab his daughter's arm from the front seat and roughly pulled her out of the vehicle.

"Dad let go of me! You are hurting me." Kurami yelled.

"What are you doing kissing some guy and drinking? What the hell is wrong with you! Your mother and I had already talked with you about drinking. You know what _it _mean when a demon child disobeys there parents." Hiei explained, letting go of her arm.

"Hiei that enough! Don't scare our daughter about what we can really do to her. Now let's talk with this boy she was kissing and drinking with." Kurama said; going toward the van.

"Mom. No! Don't do that! It's not his fault!" Kurami yelled.

"You're lying. I can tell. Your mother can do what he wants. You are in so much trouble. I mean big trouble." Hiei said with a serious voice. Yusuke walked up to Hiei holding his daughter by the arm. " Hiei, let me and Kuwabaru take your daughter to the locker room so that they can get change.

"Yusuke, keep an eye on them, every time we leave them. And also, keep them close so that they won't disobey us." Hiei ordered.

"Don't worry, Hiei. I will keep them close. Yue, you're in _big _trouble too. Let's go you two."

Yusuke prearranged, leaving with them. Kohaku head back to the van. He opened the door and sitting next to his sister in the back seat. Kurama was talking with Ebisu with the window wide open. "I don't want you ever talking with my daughter again. I believe you're the one that told my daughter to drink. She would never do anything like that.

"Mr. Minamino, do you really think your daughter will listen to you? Hahahaha!"

"You think this is a joke? If you _ever_ come near my daughter again, you will serve the pain you never feel before."

"Mr. Minamino, are you threatening me? I can get you fired for that."

"Stop playing like you're a human. What do you want with my daughter and Yue?"

"You'll found out later on. Right now is not a good time. I'll tell you in class, when I'm ready. We must be going now." Ebisu's brothers and sisters laughed at the same time they drove off the parking lot.

"I won't let you near my daughter again." Kurama declared, balling up his fist, looking angry.

"Calm down, Kurama. I heard everything." Hiei said, coming close to him.

"Hiei, how're we going to keep him away from our daughter?"

"Kurama, let's go and take a walk by the shore. We can talk about it there." Hiei requested; Kurama nodded. The two of them took a walk in the sunset, together, while conversing about what they're going to do with there daughter. After they finished with their conversation, they kissed until the sunset turned into darkness, and went home with their whole family.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading...And Happy new year. ^_^**

**LadyFox83; Thanks, I'm glad you love that part… Hiei throwing fire at them. yeah that was funny…Thank you for reviewing.**

**Charllotte36; Yeah, Kurama and Hiei being tape…Glad you love it…Thank you for reviewing and your help.**

**Alexisminamino; Oh Hiei will still have a chance to torch the Camera and the iphone…I think I will put that on the next chapter…Thank you for reviewing…And keep up the good work.**

**Next chapter…I will have Hiei and Kurama grounding Kurami. Hiei might fight Yomi on chapter 15…Yomi just can't get away for touching on Kurama.**


	15. Chapter 15

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Kurama x Hiei

Beta; Charllotte36

Warning; Yaoi, Mpreg

**I want to thank you Charllotte36, Alexisminamino and LadyFox83 for always reading my stories…That what keep my writing this…Okay, here is Chapter 15.**

**Chapter fifteen**

When the family got home from the beach, Kurama and Hiei looked intense at there daughter and made there son go to his room. "Kurami, come with us in the living room." Hiei ordered. Kurami was getting mad while she was following her parents to the living room.

"Sit down." Kurama commanded. Kurami did as told. "Mom, dad I'm sorry. I _was_ drinking and didn't tell you about Ebisu," she started.

"Kurami, don't talk unless we told you to. We are very upset with you." Kurama ordered, looking serious. "You are not going to see him again, _ever_!" Hiei affirmed.

"That's not fair! I love him!" Kurami exclaimed.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk this time. You will seat there and listen to us." Hiei declared. "You don't know what love is yet, until you find the right person. Did you know he is a demon?" Kurama asked. But when he didn't get a response, he instructed, "Now you can talk."

"Yes, I knew that. He told me not so long ago."

"So you kept this as a secret from us." Hiei confirmed.

"Kurami, you are on punishment for drinking and disobeying our rules. _Again_!" Kurama proclaimed. "You will not be going outside after school is over. You will wait for your mother to finish with his work. You won't be able to use the phone or watch TV, and no allowance for a month. If you disobey these punishments, your mother and I will have to use the demon way on you." Hiei warned with a severe tone.

"What way is that?" Kurami asked; fuming.

"You will find out if you disobey us again." Hiei replied. "Hiei, we are not using that way on her. We are finish here. Now go to your room." Kurama ordered. Kurami listened to what her parent had told her and went upstairs into her room.

Not long after that, everybody is settled in for the night. Kurama and Hiei were in there bedroom make love. Hiei was on top of Kurama; thrusting inside of him. Kurama wasn't focus on what Hiei was doing to him, however. He's still thinking about what their daughter have done that afternoon. "Kurama, what's… wrong. You seem like you're not into this." Hiei said, still moving inside him, kissing him gentle and breathing hard.

"Sorry, love… I'm not into this. I'm still thinking about our daughter."

Hiei pulled out of Kurama and tenderly caressed his cheek. "Don't worry Kurama. I think she will listen to us this time."

"I hope so Hiei. I never want to punish her in the demon way. I can't beat her half to death."

"We won't do that to her. I just said that to scare her." Hiei asserted as he claim his lips again. While the two of them were kissing, there was a knock on the door. Hiei broke the kiss and hurriedly grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on. "Who's there?" Hiei asked, cracking the door.

"It's me daddy. I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hayate asked with a terrified look.

"What are you afraid of? You're supposed to be a demon."

"Hiei, he is still a child. He will be scared of stuff. Hayate, you can sleep with us. Just wait a minute." Kurama got up out of bed and put on his pants on. After that, he changed the sheets and put a new one. When Kurama finished, Hiei opened the door for his son. Hayate ran to the bed where Kurama was lying down, and jumped into him with a hug. "Hayate what are you afraid of sweetie?" Kurama asked while hugging his son.

"There's a monster in my closet."

"Hn, I don't have time for this. There is no monster in your closet. Let go to sleep. I have work tomorrow." Hiei declared, getting in bed and closing his eyes at the same time. "Goodnight sweetheart." Kurama said; giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight mom and dad."

"Goodnight you two."

* * *

Morning came. Hiei took his son to school and Kurama do the same to Kurami. After Hiei dropped his son off to school, he went straight to work. When Hiei got to work, he went to see Mukuro and bust into her room office. "Hiei, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in?"

"Hn, like you don't give me the same respect." Hiei proclaimed, sitting down, putting his legs on the desk. "Hiei, I have a meeting to attend soon. I need you to take over while I'm gone."

"Hn, how long will you be gone?"

"Not too long. Or you can come with me."

"Who are you meeting with? If it's not Yomi, I'm not interest. I'm going to take care of him today."

"That's why I told you. You can come with me, Hiei. I know you want revenge on that goat for touching on your Fox and hurting your kids."

"Hn, he must have told you how good my fox taste."

"Hahaha, he did. Now shall we go, Hiei?"

Hiei shift-shape his fists into a ball with an intense livid look in his eyes. Mukuro asked someone to watch over her castle while she and Hiei go out to see Yomi. When they arrived at Yomi's place by riding on a giant bug, Yomi sensed them immediately. "So Hiei came here to kill me for touching on his husband. This is my chance to kill him, hahaha, so I can have Kurama! UD, let Mukuro and Hiei in. Bring them to the meeting room."

When Hiei and Mukuro entered the building, one of the guards led them to the room where Yomi had asked them to be. Yomi was sitting down on the table with another three important demons surrounding him. "Hiei, what brings you here to this meeting? " Yomi asked with an evil smirk.

"You know why the hell I'm here." Hiei declared, while unsheathing his sword. "Hiei, wait! Yomi and I need to finish up this meeting first before you can kill him." Mukuro commanded.

"I don't take order from no one."

"Hiei, this meeting is very important. I wouldn't let my idiot heir mess this one up for me." Mukuro affirmed, looking serious.

"Hn, fine you have 2 second to finish. I'll be waiting outside." Hiei ordered, leaving the room. "I don't let anyone give me ordered either." Mukuro muttered. "Now Mukuro, let us begin with this meeting so I can be the ruler of this country and defeat Hiei for my Kurama." Yomi alleged, smirking some more.

"We'll see you old goat." Mukuro smirked, back at him.

**Thank you everyone for reading. ^_^**

**LadyFox83; glad you enjoy chapter 14…I hope you enjoy this one too…Thank you for reviewing.**

**Alexisminamino; hahahah, Kurami always getting into trouble…Now she have a crazy boyfriend…You will find out about that later what Ebisu really wants…Hiei do nothing because he knew Kurama can take care of himself, but you right. Hiei should have did something…I'm sorry I couldn't put Hiei torched Yusuke and Kuwubara Iphone and camera yet, but I will show that soon. I don't know which chapter yet…Thank you for reviewing…I love your story…just had to tell you that again.**

**Charllotte36; Thank you…I'm glad we help each other…Yes, Kurami will wish she never disobeyed her parents…Thank you for reviewing.**

**Next chapter...Hiei fight Yomi.**


	16. Chapter 16

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hiei x Kurama

Beta; Charllotte36

Help; AnimeLover164

Warning; Yoai, mpreg

**Thank you everyone for reading…This is not my best chapter…Sorry you guys…And I'm not good in writing fighting…^_^**

**Chapter sixteen**

Mukuro and Yomi was finish with there meeting. The other people in the room got up and left. Hiei walk back in the room with his sword out ready to fight.

"Are you ready? I don't have all day." Hiei said, looking annoy at him.

"Yes, Shall we take this fight in the outside?" Yomi asked, getting up from his seat. Hiei nodded and followed Yomi and Mukuro out the door. They were in the forest the ready to fight.

"Hiei, don't get yourself killed. He already beat me in taking over this country." Mukuro proclaimed.

"Hn, like I care. He can have this damn country. My business is my Fox."

"He will be my soon, Hiei once I finish with you."

" You have to defeat me first." Hiei declaimed, attacking Yomi with his sword. Yomi saw him coming straight for him. Yomi dodge his attack and used his energy to push Hiei back from him. Hiei was push back a little.

"Hiei I know you can do better then that." Mukuro exclaimed, smirking.

"Fist of the mortal flame!"

The flame hit him, but Yomi put up an energy barrier to block the attack.

"What!" Hiei yelled.

"Hahaha. Hiei, why won't you use the Kokuryuuha? It would be interesting." Yomi declaimed, charge up his energy.

"Sure, why not. Don't complain when it turns you to ashes."

* * *

Kurama was teaching his class asking his daughter questions about the book he was reading. She answer some of the question getting annoyed. Kurama separate Ebisue from Kurami so they won't be able to talk to each other. The bell rung all the student was getting up leaving the room. Ebisue walk up to Kurami, when everyone left the classroom. Kurami was seating in her desk.

"Kurami, take care." Ebisue said, smirking at her. Kurama ran real fast block his way from his daughter.

"Didn't I tell you to stay way from her?" Kurama asked, sounding serious.

"I'm just saying my goodbye. You take care Mr. Minamino." Ebisue relied, leaving. Kurama was look at him cold until he left.

"Boming, how long do we have to stay here?" Kurami asked, packing up her things.

"You just have to wait until I finish work. You can help me with the paper work."

"Well, this sucks. Who will pick up Hayate?"

"Your father can pick him up right now. And take Hayate to Makai for this one day. He needs to spend more time with his father. I'll call him on the Communicator." Kurama pulled out his communicate and call Hiei. Hiei didn't pick up.

"Mom? What wrong? Dad, must not be picking up?"

"Your father must be really busy. I have this feeling that he is using Kokuryuuha." Kurama staring at his communicate for a few minute. 'Something is wrong. Hiei is fighting someone and he's not telling me.' Kurama thought.

"Mom, can I pick up Hayate then. I'll promise I'll go home."

"No I don't try you anymore. I'll just have to finish everything at home. Come on, we'll pick up Hayate."

* * *

Hiei attack Yomi with his Kokuryuuha. Yomi use his energy fighting the dragon mouth with his hands. The dragon was trying to swallow him up.

"You want be able to defeat mine dragon. My dragon is stronger all thanks to mine mate." Hiei declared, smirking.

"That doesn't mean nothing! I will defeat this dragon. I'm the most powerful lord there is. I will not get defeat by this dragon." Yomi declared, still fight with the dragon.

"Once you're dead you old goat, I will be the ruler of this country again." Mukuro said, smiling.

The dragon was touring up trees and some part of Yomi building.

* * *

Kurama was picking up his son from school. He was in his car with his daughter in the first seat. They were waiting on him to come out of school. Hayate came out and got in the back seat of the car.

"Mom, why are you picking me up? I thought Kurami was going to pick me up for now on." Hayate asked.

"Just for today I'm picking you up. Now let go home." Kurama said, laying his head on the steer wheel feeling weak.

"Mom what wrong?" Hayate asked, looking worry.

"You don't look that good." Kurami said.

"It nothing." Kurama proclaimed as he droved the car off going home.

* * *

Yomi destroyed the dragon with his energy, he then attack Hiei with his fist real fast. Hiei dodge his punches.

"You use all your and Kurama energy for that dragon. Now that I defeat that dragon of your, what will you do, Hiei. I know that you are weak now." Yomi declared, stopping his attack.

Hiei pick up his sword off the ground.

"Eat this, Blaze sword of the overlord!" Hiei yelled, slicing Yomi with his sword.

Yomi was in shock and his body was cut up.

"You…win…"

"Hn, simple as that."

"My Idiot Heir has gotten stronger since he mated with the fox." Mukuro said.

"I'm, going home now." Hiei replied as he walks off, leaving Mukuro.

* * *

Kurama was doing his work in the bedroom. Kurama had paper work all on the bed with his laptop feeling weak. Kurami was in her room studying and Hayate was in the living watching TV. Hiei walk in the home. Hayate ran to him give him a hug.

"Daddy, welcome home."

"Hayate, how your day?"

"It was good, daddy."

"Where's your mother."

"He upstairs in the bedroom working."

Hiei nodded and went upstairs to the bedroom. Hiei entered the bedroom and saw Kurama working on his laptop with his glasses on.

"Hiei, you're home."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hiei? Did you use some of my energy for the Kokuryuuha? Who were you fighting with?"

"I'll tell you in the bathtub." Hiei relied, pulling him up off the bed.

"Hiei, I have to finish this work up."

"You can finish it later. You need a break." Hiei said, going to there bathroom, turning on the bath water for them. Hiei pull Kurama in the bathroom.

"Kurama, take your clothes and get in tub."

Kurama nodded and did what Hiei said. Kurama off his clothes and got in the tub seating down. Hiei took off his clothes too and got in with Kurama, wrapping his arms around his husband waist. Kurama laid his head against Hiei chest.

"This is nice. I guess I needed this."

"You work to hard, fox."

"Hiei, tell me why you used Kokuryuuha. Who were you fighting with, love to used that much energy?"

"Hn, I defeat Yomi."

"You did, did you? You use a lot of energy on us. I wish you would have told me. I'm so weak right now."

Hiei turn Kurama head to him, giving him a kiss in the lips.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story. Then I'm taking a nap. I need sleep."

Kurama look at him. Hiei was telling him the story about the fight with Yomi.

**Thank you for reading..I need reviews to keep this story coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story…Sorry I want be able to updating any more Kurama and Hiei story…**

**Thank you Charllotte36, DarkDragonDreamer and Alexisminano for always reading and reviewing mine stories…**

**You are so great…Keep going with your awesome stories…**

**And never give up in them…You all are my favorite authors…I will be still trying to write a story, but not with Kurama and Hiei stories anymore…**

**I want be reviewing anymore of yall stories or reading them too…unless it not Yoai stories…I'm so sorry friends and reader…T_T**

**No more updating on: The love for my family**

**No more updating on: My first love with a vampire**

**No more updating on: The Emperor true love**


End file.
